Emotional Overload
by Karlita Jones
Summary: Five years ago Chad broke Sonny's heart, Sonny's world fell apart and she was never the same again. What happens when five years later she's a federal agent and her next case is to be Chad Dylan Cooper's 24/7 bodyguard?
1. Prologue: When it begins, Where it ends

******NEW STORY! TAKES PLACE WHEN CHAD AND SONNY ARE BOTH ABOUT EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD, THEIR WERE ORIGINALLY TWO PARTS TO THIS PROLOGUE BUT I CUT OUT THE FIRST PART AND WENT STRAIGHT TO THE GOOD STUFF! HOPE YOU ENJOY! I DON'T OWN SWAC*******

* * *

**SPOV**

That arrogant self-centered snob! I stormed to Chad's room angry enough to punch a hole in the wall. How dare he! When I reached his door, I didn't even bother to knock I marched right in.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU ARE THE MOST OBNOXIOUS SELF CENTERED HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER MET! I screamed. Chad turned his chair around slowly and pinned me with one of his more arrogant stares. The sight of him sitting their smirking at me made me even more furious.

"And you are the biggest diva I have ever met. Now will you please tell me why you felt the need to storm into my room, yelling like a maniac?" I glared at him. The calm way he said it made me want to rip all his hair out.

"You know exactly what you did Cooper." I spat at him. "You sabotaged my date!" Just thinking about the call I had received from Ethan, a boy who I have had a crush on for ages, telling me how after his _talk with Chad _he could never date me, bros code and all that. All of the anger and embarrassment came rushing back and I had to restrain myself from causing Chad bodily harm. Chad rolled his eyes

"I would hardly call it sabotaging, please Sonny I was just helping you"

"Helping me what? Do you know how long I have waited for Ethan to ask me out? Five months! Five months that has all gone to waste because of you! What is with you Chad? Is it your goal in life to make me hate you? If it is good because you've succeeded" His head snapped up and he got out of his chair and stalked towards me, never once taking his gaze from my face.

"You could never hate me Monroe and you know it" He bit out, I let out a cold harsh laugh

"Why'd you do it Chad? What did you have to gain from this? Why do you always have to mess with my life? Me and Ethan could have been on our date right now happy and-" Chad cut me off with a frustrated growl

"He had no right to ask you out!" He was right in front of me now. I tried to step back but I was backed against a wall. Chad reached out and put his hands on either side of my head, caging me in. I met his glare head on, refusing to back down.

"He had every right to ask me out! I don't belong to you Chad" I tried to ignore how close he was and what it was doing to me. Chad laughed.

"Yes you do, for the past two years I've known you, you have belonged to me. I know because I have belonged to you to." And he crushed his lips to mine. I stiffened in shock at first unable to believe that this was happening. My heart sped up and my breath left me, my brain was working to remind me of why I was there to begin with and I weakly tried summon the anger back to push him away and strengthen my resolve, but then I was caught up in his smell and his taste and _god _the way his lips moved. Before I even fully knew what I was doing I had my arms around Chad's neck, fingers curled in his hair and was kissing him back with everything I had in me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, deeping the kiss. I felt it all the way from my head to my toes. Man did this boy know how to kiss, this was like nothing I have ever felt, it felt right, good, like he was the only man meant for me. Somewhere in my mind I registered that he was right, my heart did belong to him, it always had, I had tried to ignore it tried to push it away but it was always there, this bone deep need to be with Chad. I almost laughed, ever since our fake date my heart had known that it was in love with him, it had just taken my brain awhile to catch up. Chad pulled away from me and buried his face in my hair, we were both breathing hard with not an inch of space between us; not that I was complaining. He pulled back enough that he could look me in the eye, his hand lazily tracing my cheekbone, he smiled down at me.

"We belong together Monroe, whether you like it or not, and I refuse to let you go on pretending like this doesn't exist between us. I can't stand by and let another man date you before we at least give this, give us, a shot" I was momentarily stuck, I didn't know if I should slap him for his arrogance or melt at his feet. "How can you date Ethan when you love me?" I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, I had just come to the realization myself that I was in love with him and now he wanted conformation? I took a few breaths and I could tell that the delay wasn't sitting well with him. "You do love me don't you?" A pained uncertain look came across his face and I knew that I couldn't leave him hanging in the moment like this, he had sounded so nervous like I'd break his heart if I said no, I couldn't do that to him. Whatever my fears I knew that hurting him was no longer an option for me. So I smiled, leaned up and brushed my lips across his and told him the truth

"Yes I love you, you arrogant jerk. I don't know why or how it happened but I do" Another look came across his face, but it was gone so fast I couldn't read it. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. When we finally broke apart, he told me to go get my coat, that after he finished up he would meet me at my dressing room and drive me home, after he took me out to dinner. I was so happy I skipped to my room and grabbed my coat and bag. I impatiently waited for about five seconds before I couldn't stand it any longer and started walking back to his room, who would have thought, me and Chad a couple. I laughed to myself, actually now that I think about it, the whole studio has probably been betting on us since the beginning. The thought made me grin. I was still smiling when I got to his room; I was about to push open the door when I saw that Chad was talking on the phone. I hesitated, maybe I should go wait in my dressing room, I was about to turn away when I heard my name.

"Man I can't believe I got Sonny to say it and in less than three days! I am the man!" I heard Chad say. What was he talking about? He laughed and responded on the phone

"I know I know you can hold your applause now pay up. I'm going to need money to take Sonny out to night." He chuckled and I leaned in slightly, pushing the door more ajar, it sounded like he was gloating

"O.k. Come over and give me half of it now and the rest later after I complete the rest of our bet," He smiled "and that part should be a lot of fun" He laughed again before hanging up the phone. I started to feel sick to my stomach. What the hell was that all about? I had my hand on the door about to storm in and demand answers once again when I heard a female voice.

"Finally! Now will you come over here and pay me some attention?" Portlyn whined in her annoying high pitched nasally voice. Man for her sake and the good of mankind I pray that she doesn't talk like that forever. I peeked around the corner again and saw that Portlyn was right in front of Chad, hanging on to his jacket and smiling up at him.

"Sorry can't I got a hot date" He smiled and started to back away, but Portlyn hung on

"Oh please you know she's just a bet. Plus you love my right? Or is Sonny taking over my place in your heart?" She batted her eyelashes and started to pout. Just a bet? My hand rose up to my chest as if it could stop every word I was hearing from breaking my heart into tinier and tinier pieces. I waited to hear Chad's response, hoping praying that this was all a mistake. That he loved me and wasn't using me.

"Portlyn you know there is always a special place in my heart for you and no one can take that away" Portlyn smiled and leaned up and kissed him. I covered my mouth to stop from gagging. I turned and fled no longer able to stand and watch as the man I loved kissed another girl. Tears fell down my face as I ran out of the building and down the street not caring where I was running too as long as I could get as far away from Chad as possible. I ran and ran and ran crying so hard that I tripped and fell and scrapped my knees on the sidewalk, I got up and limped to the closest bench and got out my cell phone to call for a cab. After I hung up the phone I continued to cry tears of hurt, anger, embarrassment and pain. I tried to pull myself together, I told myself that Chad was scum and I was a fool to love him, I told myself that I was better off without him and that there was plenty more fish in the sea. I told myself countless things but none of them seemed to be able to stop the tears from falling. On the way home in the back of the cab I couldn't help but remember our kiss, it had felt so real, so perfect. As I replayed it scene by scene in my mind I finally placed the look I saw on Chad's face after I had told him I loved him.

It was a look of a man who had gotten what he wanted

It was a look of satisfaction.

And the tears continued to roll down my face.

* * *

*****AW POOR SONNY! SO WHAT CHA THINK? PLEASE REVIEW******


	2. Five years later

**Five years later**

"Agent Monroe please step into my office." My boss Ms. Stark said. I sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk from her and waited for the session to begin. It was the annual check-up that all Federal agents had to go through to make sure that we were still sane.

"Ms. Monroe I see that you have been very successful in the short time you have been in our employment. You have put away more thugs and closed more cases than half the people at the agency. For this I applaud you, it's not easy being a female field agent." I grimaced as I remembered how hard it had been to gain the respect and trust of my co-workers. "But I am not here to talk about your time with the Bureau I am here to talk about your past." My eyes widened in shock, they had never asked about my history before in these meeting's. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat

"Um sure Ms. Stark what is it you wish to know" I prayed that this interview would be brief.

"Well I see here in your file that it was a year before you joined our academy after quitting So Random. Do you want to tell me what you did in that time?" She glanced away from the file and looked at me expectedly.

"There's not much to tell I quit So Random because of some difficulties I was having with a co-worker and took a year off to see what I wanted to do with my life." That was only half true, but there was no chance in hell she was getting the full story out of me.

"I also see here that your mother died in that time. Did you take the death hard?" I winced at her questioned. I'm sure most people would take the death of their mother hard, but me and my mom had a special relationship, we were all the other had. I couldn't even begin to describe what her death had done to me, better to keep my answer short and sweet.

"Yes we were very close" It hurt to remember all that had happened that year, Chad breaking my heart, quitting So Random, and my mother's death had all happened within a few weeks of each other. I had fallen into a state of deep depression and it had taken a long time for me to find myself again. I stroked the scars on my wrist remembering. I had emerged a different person, I was no longer called Sonny, no one would ever dream of calling me "Sonny" any more. I hardly ever smiled and didn't show much emotion beside the passion I had for my job. Some of the other agents had taken to calling me ice women behind my back, and sad as it is the title fit. I had more in common with frigid frozen water than the sun. No more cute nicknames for me, to my face it was always Monroe or Boss.

"So what made you join the FBI?" I blinked a little thrown by the question

"I wanted a job where I could do something that would help people" That wasn't entirely true either I had chosen the job at random, after watching NYPD blue. I figured it was perfect for me; I was required to remain emotionally unattached to cases, got to shoot people and about 75% of the time, catch the bad guys. Besides it didn't require me to smile and laugh and play nice, something I wasn't good at anymore.

"So why didn't you become a doctor or a teacher?" Ms. Stark pressed, tapping her red pen annoyingly against the desk which only added to my irritation.

"I wanted to fight people and carry a gun" I said kind of sarcastically. I was tired of the trip down memory lane.

"I hear that some teachers have to do both those things." Ms. Stark grinned at me and I laughed "I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable Ms. Monroe but it is required. I know you are good at what you do, but I also have to know why you are so good" She shook her head. "We'll conclude this meeting for now because I have another case I need you on ASAP" I leaned forward now this is what I wanted to hear. "Agent Monroe, have you heard of the "A-list killer"?"

"Of course I have, who hasn't? He has everyone in Hollywood spooked" The A-list killer was a new serial killer who has taken to killing celebs. People like to say that he only kills the ones who have sinned, but hey knowing Hollywood that's everybody. He has killed two movie stars so far plus a director and it looks like LAPD has decided they can't take this one alone.

"Yes he does doesn't he? But did you know that at each of his victim's house he leaves a picture of his next target in the mailbox?" I thought about it

"No that was never mentioned in the news." Of course it wasn't, the reporters probably didn't even know about it. If they did they would be hounding down the police trying to figure out the name of the next victim and get in the way of our investigation.

"Well he does, we've only recently discovered the pattern. And of course just like before at his last victim Portlyn Remi's house we found a picture" Portlyn? I was momentarily stunned by the name. Portlyn was dead? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Portlyn was a part of my past that I wished to forget. Beside it wasn't like we were friends or anything, she hated me, and the feeling was mutual.

"So we know who it's going to be?" I was getting excited, I love catching and out smarting killers, it was what I did best.

"Yes we do but before I give you the case I-" I interrupted her before she could finish

"I want it no matter what"

"Are you sure?" Ms. Stark raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yes I want it"

"O.k. well your job is to be with our target at all times, you will be at his side constantly, I want you guys to be inseparable. This criminal thinks that he can outsmart us and we need to prove him wrong. He thinks he can tell us who the target is and still be able to kill them no matter what we do. He's challenging us." Ms. Stark leveled her gaze on mine "There's a lot riding on this case so we can't afford any mistakes" I nodded my head

"Agreed, so who's the target" Ms. Stark smiled

"Chad Dylan Cooper"

**CPOV**

There was FBI swarming my house. I still couldn't believe what had happened. Portlyn was dead. How was that possible? And why was I the next victim? This made no sense, nothing in my life made sense anymore. Sure I had done my fair share of lying and cheating and manipulating to get what I want, but no more than the other guys in Hollywood. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands, I could feel a headache coming.

"Mr. Cooper?" I looked up and saw an FBI agent standing in front of me. "I would like to ask you a couple questions, is that all right?" I nodded my head and motioned for him to sit. He cleared his throat and began "So, how did you know Ms. Remi?"

"Yes we were dating up until a few days ago…" I remembered our ugly break up scene vividly, her being mad and accusing me of never being in love with her and being a heartless cad, me trying uselessly to defend myself even though I knew everything she was saying to be true. In the end I knew us breaking up was better for everyone, we never should have gotten together in the first place. She was my best friend before mutual loneliness, compatibility and peer pressure had pushed us together.

"Um hum and who broke up with whom?" I rubbed my forehead

"She broke up with me, it just wasn't working out" She had wanted more than I could give her, marriage, a family; I wasn't ready for that, I mean I'm only twenty-three.

"And where were you last night between eight and ten thirty?" My head snapped up

"You can't possible believe I killed her! I would never do that! Me and Portlyn weren't on the best of terms before she died but killing her because she broke up with me? That's insane!" I glared at the agent as he sat there obviously unmoved by my outburst and stared at me impassively.

"People have killed for less, so please answer the question"

"I was at a party at Tawni Heart's house. Plenty of people saw me; I was there until three o'clock." I bit out through clenched teeth. He scribbled that down on his pad

"O.k. the last question I have for you for now is, do you know anyone that has a personal grudge against you or Ms. Remi? Anyone that would want to do you harm?" I shook my head

"No one that I know of." The agent nodded his head and flipped his pad closed.

"O.k. well I'm going to go check on your alibi, you will be under constant surveillance until we catch this guy, and also you will have a 24 hr FBI by your side. She should be here in a minute to brief you on the rest of the security procedures" He glanced over my shoulder "Oh there she is now, Agent Monroe over here" My body tensed up, I forced myself to relax it was just a coincidence there was no way-

"Hello Cooper" I turned slowly. Oh my god, there she was after five years, the girl who broke my heart and haunted my dreams, Sonny Monroe. She was all grown up, her hair was dyed black and fell down to the middle of her back, she had on red lipstick and a pair of shades, she was dressed in tight jeans and a jacket, she looked like every man's dream come to life. The corner of her mouth curved up

"Long time no see"

***AW POOR PORTLYN! I KNOW IT'S KIND OF MEAN TO KILL HER BUT SOMEONE HAD TO DIE TO GET THE STORY GOING. IT WAS EITHER HER OR TAWNI. SO AGAIN WHAT DID YOU THINK?*****


	3. Emotional lockdown

**SPOV**

He looked better than I had ever imagined. He was well toned, wearing a white tee that showed off his muscles and blue jeans, his shaggy blonde hair falling over his amazing blue eyes. It took everything in my power not to fall and melt into a puddle at his feet. He looked so good, I could-

Agent Murphy cleared his throat shocking me out of my thoughts; I realized I had been staring. I glanced over towards Murphy who was looking from Chad to me and back again. I narrowed my gaze

"Yes Murphy? " I said in one of my most commanding tones, he glanced back to me

"Yes Boss, I was wondering if you two had met before…" He trailed off and started looking nervous when I said nothing right away and continued to glare at him. When he began to squirm under my gaze I decided to put him out of his misery.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but yes I have met Mr. Cooper before, a long time ago. But isn't there an alibi you should be checking right now?" I raised an eyebrow and Murphy scrambled up.

"Yes boss right away" He bowed his head and dodged pass me, I turned and watched him go.

"Wow you sure have changed" I heard Chad mumble, I turned back to him "You're definitely not the happy go lucky girl I knew anymore. Poor Murphy looked like he was scared to death of you, I would have been to if you looked at me like that" Again I gazed at him till I knew it was making him uncomfortable and took my time answering.

"I'm his boss he is supposed to fear me a little bit" He was right I was different. Sonny Monroe would have hated if anyone hated her. I on the other had just didn't care. Chad stared and shook his head.

"What happened to you Sonny?" I looked at him and gritted my teeth to stop from screaming my head off. I wanted to yell at him_ YOU! You are what happened! YOU are why I quit So Random! Because I couldn't be around YOU! I gave up my career and friends because of YOU! I was miserable and mean for weeks because YOU broke my heart. My last few days with my mom were full of hurt and anger BECAUSE OF YOU! _But I didn't say any of these things instead I said

"Well I've grown up, and don't call me Sonny" and walked away. I had to busy up my mind with something. Seeing Chad had awakened all of these feeling inside me. Feelings I haven't felt in a long time and NEVER wanted to feel again.

*-FLASHBACK-*

_I was lying in bed in a miserable heap, just like I had been for the past week. I had cried my eyes dry, but wanted to cry again _

"_Come on sonny look at what he has done to you. Is he worth it? Pick yourself up and move on, you'll get through this one step at a time." My mom brushed my hair, I snatched my head back _

"_Leave me alone! How could you possible know how I feel? Just go away!" I was so angry; I just had to take it out on someone._

"_Sonny, baby yo-"My mom started_

"_Just be quite I'm tired of hearing how pathetic I am! Just GO AWAY!" I screamed. My mom sighed and got up. _

"_I'm going to the store I'll be back." She started to walk out then turned back "Sonny I love you and I know you're going to make it through this. I'll be here for you every step of the way." Then she walked out of my apartment. _

_If only I had known that would be the last time I saw my mother healthy and whole. _

*-FLASHBACKOVER-*

I wish I could take back that day and everything I said. I wished everyday that I had told my mom how much I loved her and needed her. The year that followed was the blackest, darkest, saddest year of my life; I rubbed my wrist and traced the scars as I remembered. I had blamed myself, god, and the world, for what had happened to my life. I had even blamed Chad, I still do kind of. I realize that it wasn't really his fault but I can't help but think what my life would be like now if he had never made that stupid bet, or if I had never found out about it. But there was no reason to think about what ifs. I walked down Chad's hall and looked at all the pictures of him and his family smiling and happy. I wanted to crush every one of them, he and his family were all happy and perfect while mine had fallen apart. I shouldn't be on this case I had to much of a personal attachment, but I couldn't get myself to call Ms. Stark and get pulled off. I don't know why but for some reason I wanted to be here face down this killer and stop him from hurting anyone ever again. I wanted to protect and be there… with Chad. I wrapped my arms around myself. I can do this, all I have to do is remain as emotionally unattached as possible. It should be easy I mean I've been doing it for four years.

Right?

* * *

**CPOV**

Sonny was a completely different person, I heard one of her co-workers call her ice woman when she walked by and I can't help but think the title fits her. She is cold, and didn't smile once when she was over here, all she did was glare and give orders. Not at all like the Sonny I had known

_And loved _

I shook my head to get rid of that thought. I had loved Sonny once but she had run off and broken my heart without even giving me an explanation! I had tried to call her cell but it was always turned off and I had tried her at home but her mom always said she was busy. She broke my heart and then was too busy to take my phone calls when I called to ask her why.

*-FLASHBACK-*

_I tried Sonny's phone again for the ten millionth times today. It rung once and then went straight to voice mail. I shut off the phone and threw it against the wall. I got up and paced the room, maybe I should just go over there and demand to see Sonny, yeah that would work they would have to let me in-_

_My phone vibrated_

_I dove_ to_ the ground and picked it up reading the screen. I had one new text message from Sonny. My heart started beating fast maybe it would finally explain why she had left last night without telling me, maybe this was all a big misunderstanding yeah that was it. I opened the message and read it_

_**CHAD **_

_**PLEASE STOP CALLING ME I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU NOW OR ANY OTHER TIME FOR THAT MATTER. WHAT EVER WE MIGHT HAVE HAD IS OVER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. **_

_**-ALISON**_

_My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest. How could she be so cruel? Tears ran down my face and I wiped them away angrily. No I would not cry over her she wasn't worth it. I got up and looked around the room. My gaze stopped upon a bottle of tequila that was given to me as a housewarming present. I stumbled over and blindly opened it, I took a large shallow straight from the bottle. It burned as it went down my throat and my eyes started to water. Again I wiped at them not sure if they were wet because of the alcohol or because of my heart being broken and smashed to pieces. You know what who needs Sonny? I'm fine on my own. This thought kept running through my head as I took another shallow and another. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, girls come to me from all over, I could have any girl I wanted. _

_Except the one I loved. _

_No I wouldn't think of her ever again. And again I took another large gulp from the bottle. And another, and another, all the while telling myself it was just to take the edge off, that I was fine. _

_But I wasn't fine_

_I was broken._

*-FLASHBACKOVER-*

I gritted my teeth thinking about how stupid I'd been, I had fallen crazy in love with Sonny and where had it got me? In a world full of misery and heartache. While she went on with her life I had tried to destroy mine. I had been constantly drunk, going to parties with a different girl every night. If my parents hadn't intervened I don't know where I would be. Thank goodness they did and they helped me get my life back on track. But it didn't excuse the months of pain she put me through. It's funny I had thought about the moment were me and Sonny would meet again over and over in my head, but she had always been happy and smiling, exactly as she had been the last time I'd seen her. I had imagined destroying her and taking my revenge, but how do you destroy someone when they look like they've been destroyed already? I looked over to where she was standing, she looked cold and mean, but also alone and sad. I had always thought what I wanted from Sonny was revenge,

Now all I wanted was to see her smile again.

No this was crazy! I did not want to see Sonny smile! I hate her, she broke my heart and danced out of my life taking all the happiness with her. She's evil and manipulative. I put my face in my hands and groaned, how were we gonna live together? I almost wished the serial killer would come and kill me right now to spare me from countless hours with Sonny. O.k. maybe I didn't really wish that but man I wish she wasn't on this case.

Wait a second.

I lifted my head up and smiled, maybe that was it. I was going to make living here and being around me so horrible that Sonny would quit, and they would send a different agent.

Hopefully a cute single one that wasn't a cold-hearted, back-stabbing, sexy ex-love from my past.

****HHHMMM I'M PICKING UP THAT THEIR ARE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SIDES TO WHAT HAPPENED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. YOU'LL FIND OUT MOST OF CHAD'S PART AND WHAT THEY'VE BOTH BEEN UP TO IN THE LAST FEW YEARS IN THE NEXT COUPLE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. BUT FIRST IS THIS STORY WORTH CONTINUING? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW***


	4. Before the party

******Kay here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!*********

**SPOV**

I watched as the last car drove off into the night and was instantly overcome with a wave of nausea and panic. I had been avoiding Chad all day, talking to all the agents and delaying their departure as much as I could. But now they were all gone leaving me and Chad in this big house. Alone. Together.

Oh boy.

I sighed and walked back to the house as slowly as possible; enjoying my last few moments alone before I had to take on my full bodyguard duties. We were gonna be stuck together like glue from now on, and from some odd reason that thought made a shiver run down my spine. But not of fear or disgust, of excitement. What was wrong with me? Have I gone crazy? I should hate this guy- no correction I do hate this guy, but for some reason my hormones haven't gotten the memo. It was probably all the years of neglect, I'm twenty-three and have yet to have sex. I cringed, the thought was so sad, no wonder my body was going crazy it probably would for any guy that wasn't a co-worker. Right? I had reached Chad's front door and I slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door. I walked inside and looked around for Chad. Where was he?

"Ch- I mean Mr. Cooper!" I called out. If I was gonna maintain a professional appearance in this case I couldn't go around calling him by his first name. "COOPER!"

"What?" He said as he walked up behind me. I turned around

"We have to-" I stopped talking and my brain came to a halt.

Whoa

Chad had just come out of the shower and he was using a towel to dry his hair and had another towel wrapped around his waist, a towel that had nothing underneath. My mouth went dry as I glanced down and took in his rock hard six-pack abs. Oh my, this isn't fair he should not be built like a god and be walking around without any clothes on! How was I suppose to stay unattached when all I wanted to do was run my hand down over his abs and down to his-

"Sonny?" I glanced up and realized that I had been staring yet again, and tried to fight a blush from creeping up into my cheeks. I took in his arrogant smile and knew that he knew how his body affected me.

"Why are you out here in a towel?" His grin grew even wider

"You called my name after I had just got out of the shower and you sounded angry, so I walked out of the bathroom and came to see what you wanted." He said innocently. Just by looking at him I knew that wasn't the whole story, he was still a terrible liar. He'd never been able to pull anything with me expect-

_the bet._ I looked down to hide my pained expression. I guess I should give him more credit, he had manged to play me for a fool in the end.

"O.K whatever I was calling you to see if you wanted to go over the rest of the safety procedure and-" he interrupted me

"Sorry can't. I got a party to go to and I don't want to be late." He started to turn and walk away.

"What party?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh Tawni is having another party tonight to celebrate the success of the party she had last night, and I'm invited, so we can just look over that procedure stuff tomorrow cause I doubt I'll be back-"

"I'll be ready in thirty minutes" I said and turned away

"Wait, what do you mean YOU'LL be ready in thirty minutes?" I turned around

"I go where you go silly, can't have you getting killed at a party while I sit here at the house on my behind and eat bonbons." I almost smiled at the look on his face. "So I'll just go get ready" I turned yet again and started toward my room.

"I have to go in fifteen minutes" He growled

"You'll wait" I called over my shoulder and walked into my room shutting the door behind me. So Chad thought he was just going to avoid me the whole time I was here, however long that may be. Oh he was so wrong. I have a job to do, and I take my job very seriously. Ii smiled and started to get ready.

* * *

**CPOV**

I stalked back to my room and slammed the door. She had to go with me everywhere? I gritted my teeth, I had wanted a night away from here to clear my head and get my plan ready on how to make her leave. How was I suppose to do that when whenever I turn around she gonna be right there! I opened the door to my closet, I had to get ready. I smiled as I remembered the way Sonny stared at my body. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off me, and when I had caught her staring the most adorable blush had come over her face. She almost reminded me of the old Sonny when she blushed like that. I pulled on a pair of pants and a nice shirt. I would just let my hair air dry, I didn't have time to do anything else with it and then placed an emergency call to Tawni to tell her that Sonny was coming.

"HEY CHAD! How are you? I heard about Portlyn it's so sad…." I was kind of weird that Tawni was asking me about my feelings. We aren't really that close and she HATED Portlyn with a passion.

"Yeah I know I still can't believe that she's gone. " I really couldn't, it hurt to remember what had happened, how I had left things with her. I needed a distraction "I need to get my mind off Port so I'm coming to your party tonight"

"OOO that's great Chad! Don't worry we'll cheer you up!" Tawni gushed. She sounded genuinely excited that I was coming.

"Oh and Tawni I'm bringing-" I heard a loud crash "Tawni what was that?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS ARE YOU ALL STUPID! THAT VASE WAS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!" I heard Tawni scream

"Tawn-"I started

"Sorry Chad I have to go. Hopefully I'll see you at the party when you get here bye!" I heard the phone click and then the dial tone in my ear. I hung up the phone and laughed at the image I had in my head of what Tawni was probably doing to those guys right now. I stood up and left my room and went to go get Sonny. I knocked on her door.

"Sonny we have to go!' no answer, I knocked again "Sonny-"The door opened

"What I'm ready; stop banging on my door like a nut job." She said, I probably would have said a smart answer back if my brain had been working correctly. Sonny was dressed in black skinny jeans and funky red boot looking things with a red shirt that clung tightly to her body. This outfit left nothing to the imagination; it showed every curve that Sonny had. My eyes traveled slowly down her body then back up to meet her eyes. She was smirking and it was the closest thing to a smile I had seen on her all day.

"Like what you see Cooper?" She continued to smirk as she leaned against the door frame

"I like it alright Monroe but one question," She lifted an eyebrow "Where do you keep your gun?"

"Oh don't worry I have it on me." I glanced at her outfit again

"Where?" She smiled

"That's for me to know…" She stepped forward "And for you never to find you" Then she flicked my chest with her finger, walked around me and moved down the hall. I watched her strut away from me following the sway of her hips when she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh and Cooper two things. One don't call me Sonny and two" She smirked again "Don't look at my butt" then turned and continued down the hall. I smiled, maybe having her here wouldn't be so bad after all.

You know before I make her quit and all.


	5. The Party

_**HEY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT HERE ARE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WHICH HAPPEN TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTERS IN THE STORY YET! TAWNI MAKES A BRIEF APPERANCE IN THIS ONE AND SHE WILL BE A MAJOR PART OF THE STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN SWAC**_

**SPOV**

The car ride to Tawni's was silent and tense. I couldn't get the look that Chad had on his face when he saw me in my outfit out of my mind. I had felt so sexy and wanted, it was a different feeling, one that I shouldn't be feeling about him at all. Why was I so freaking attracted to him? He had broken my heart into pieces! This was insane; I needed to get my mind back onto the case and off of Chad and his amazing body, and fabulous smile, and dreamy blue eyes….. Wait WHAT AM I DOING! O.k. that's it mind. Case. NOW!

"So Cooper I think we need to get our story straight." I said trying to force my mind back into safe territory. A look of frustration came over his face

"Stop calling me Cooper"

"I'll stop calling you Cooper when you stop calling me Sonny"

"Not gonna happen, and what do you mean our story?"

"You know…. why I'm with you all the time,"

"Oh and we can't just tell people you're my bodyguard" He said it like it was supposed to be the obvious answer and there was nothing to argue about. God men can be so dense

"No, we can't, I don't want it getting around Hollywood that you have a body guard it might scare off the killer" I sifted to look at him "And do you really want to tell all you guy friends that you need a female bodyguard because you can't handle the big bad guy by yourself" I batted my eyes innocently. I was satisfied when I saw the look of pure horror come over Chad's face.

"O.K. good point, so what's the story?" He glanced in my direction, O.K. I had a story but I wasn't sure how Chad would take it. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"That's easy, you're going to tell people I'm your girlfriend" I kept my eyes forward and waited for his reaction.

"MY WHAT?" He yelled.

"Your girlfriend Cooper, how else are we going to explain me living at your house and being with you all the time?" It sounded logical to me, but Chad was looking like this was the craziest thing he ever heard. "Don't worry right now we're just gonna tell people that I'm in town for a few weeks and you offered me a place to stay, and it will slowly progress to a relationship, you know so it seems more realistic."

"So you want me to lie to all my friends and say that you and I are FRIENDS, and that I'm letting you stay at my HOUSE?"

"UH duh I think that's what I said" I rolled my eyes, really was it that hard to believe?

"Sonny that's not gonna work, I never let people stay at my house for more than a night. Not even my girlfriends"

"Well then I guess you've had a change of heart" Chad pulled into the driveway of Tawni's house, there was a line of cars already there. I started to feel nervous, I didn't know anyone here what was I going to do or say? I've haven't been to a real party in five years! I haven't even had a birthday party. Suddenly I felt Chad's hand close over mine.

"Sonny there's no reason to be nervous it will be o.k. just be you, well maybe a little happier version" He smiled

"Ppftt me nervous"

"I know you're nervous Sonny because you're biting your lip just like you always used to do when you're nervous, and I know that you were just lying because you voice got all high and squeaky. Just like it used to" His thumb was lightly stroking the back of my hand.

"Uh you remember that?" I was shocked, I hadn't seen him in five years, how could he possibly have remembered?

"I remember everything" He was gazing into my eyes. I couldn't look away, I was spell bound, drowning in that amazing blue. I didn't realize how close our faces had gotten; all I wanted to do was lean just a little bit closer and brush my mouth to his. So he could kiss me and I could feel alive again. Just when I was about to lean in, Chad pulled back and dropped my hand as if it burned him. "Uh we should go in" I pulled back, hurt by how he had retreated as if I disgusted him. I blinked to hold back tears, I was so stupid, he broke my heart and here I was trying to kiss him when he obviously didn't want to kiss me. How desperate was I?

"Yeah you're right let's go Cooper" I got out of the car as fast as I could. And walked toward the house, wishing that I could forget all about Chad and the past, just for a little while.

* * *

**CPOV**

I watched Sonny run to the house like she was running from a monster. Maybe she was. I can't believe that I had tried to kiss her, I had been so close. How could I want Sonny so much when she broke my heart all those years ago? It wasn't right that I wanted to destroy her and kiss her at the same time. I started slowly toward the house trying to get into the party mode, but I had too many thoughts running through my head. Sonny wanted people to think she was my girlfriend? That was insane! No one would believe that! Unless we did some serious acting on our parts, like very public kisses and romantic dates and…. Well that part just might be fun. I sighed as I walked into Tawni's house and started to look around for Sonny. It was hard, the house was packed, it looked like people were crowded into every corner. I had been looking for what felt like five hours but was probably only thirty minutes when I heard my name.

"CHAD!" Tawni screeched over the music "I'm soooo glad you came, because I got news for you! You will never guess who's here! Sonny Monroe! I have no Idea how she got an invitation to this party but I'm kind of glad she did, I never knew that Sonny was such a party animal." She gushed, I glanced at her and then continued to search the crowd.

"Well Tawni I was actually the one who brought Sonny, but what do you-" Tawni grabbed my arm and swung me toward her

"YOU BROUGHT SONNY? How? Why? When?" She was looking at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Uh she's actually staying with me for a couple weeks"

"What do you mean staying with you? You never let anyone stay with you"

"I know but, look can you just tell me where she is?" I was getting tired of answering questions

"Oh she's dancing with Jackson Tyler up on the roof" Tawni said nonchalantly

"She's doing what!" Tawni sent me a look as if to say what are you stupid

"Dancing Chad, with Jackson, I don't blame her he has one rocking body" My head was spinning, Wait wasn't she suppose to be at my side now? Protecting me? What was she doing on the roof with Jackson? And my body is so much better than his!

"How do I get to the roof?" Tawni showed me the way and sure enough there was Sonny in the middle of the dance floor grinding on Jackson. My eyes widen, I had no idea that Sonny could move like that. She was dancing in the middle of the floor like she was born doing it and all eyes were on her. All the male eyes anyway, I watched as she turned so her back was to Jackson and started to dance that way. My jaw clenched when he brought his hands down to rest on her hips and moved in closer. O.k. this had gone on long enough. I walked up behind Jackson and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked at me and I motioned for him to step aside. I could tell he didn't want to but he did anyway. I took his spot and Sonny immediately started dancing with her back to me. I grabbed her hips and moved closer. She reached a hand behind her and grabbed the back of my neck.

"You're a good dancer." She said in a breathless voice. I smiled, I almost leaned in and told her it was me but I wanted to keep dancing with her and I know once she knew it was me and not Jackson behind her the dancing would stop. So I continued to move with her but of course she turned around and started to dance till she looked up and saw who she was dancing with. She gasped and stepped back.

"Chad! How long have you been- have I- have WE been dancing together?" I smiled at how shocked she was

"Not that long" I loved the blush that was taking over her face. "Relax Sonny it's not that big a deal"

"I need to uh get some air" She said looking around.

"Uh Sonny if you haven't noticed we're on the roof. There's air all around." She glared at me

"I meant air away from people you jerk" And she turned toward the edge where there was stairs that lead down into Tawni's backyard. I followed her down the stairs and into the gardens before she turned around "Why are you following me?"

"Because we're supposed to be together 24/7 remember" I watched as her eyes widen

"Oh my god I'm the worst body guard ever! I'm supposed to be protecting you and I was up on the roof dancing!" She covered her mouth

"Sonny it's o.k. I don't blame you and nothing happened-"

"But what if it did I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there" We both went silent after that statement. It sounded like Sonny was telling me she… cared about me.

"Sonny do you-"

"What I meant by that Chad is that I wouldn't be able to live it down at work" I searched her face, then smiled

"You just called me Chad" She glared

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, you've called me Chad twice now. You know what that means, I've won."

"You didn't win anything Cooper, because we never made a bet" I watched as Sonny spit the last word at me. What was she so mad about?

"AH don't try to switch back now, you already lost"

"I didn't lose anything because there was nothing to lose at!"

"You challenged me and you failed"

"Whatever Cooper"

I smiled; she was so cute when she was angry. I brushed my hair away from my face and looked out at the garden. "You know what it's been a long day and I'm tired let's go"

"O.k. I'm ready to go to, just let me go get my coat. I'll be about two minutes, you should be O.k. here Tawni's place is walled in and has 24 hr. surveillance and guards, but if you feel uncomfortable just come inside to a place with a lot of people who can see you kay?"I nodded my head and she started back toward the house then turned "oh and by the way I meant what I said, you are a really good dancer" Then she disappeared in the doorway leaving me standing in the garden smiling like a idiot. Maybe the new Sonny wasn't so bad after all. I still hadn't gotten her to smile but I had gotten her to loosen up. Maybe having her as a bodyguard would be alright. I sat in the garden for a little while then went inside to see what was taking so long. I walked toward Tawni's walk in closet, and pushed open the door.

There was Sonny with Jackson's arms wrapped around her and his tongue halfway down her throat. I felt a wave of anger wash over me. I can't believe that I had almost let my guard down, She was still the same Sonny that left me all those years ago. Cold, heartless, and deceitful. I watched as they carried on then decided to make my presence known

"You are the worst bodyguard I have ever met"

**SPOV**

Five minutes earlier…

I walked into Tawni's closet to find my coat. My heart still was beating wildly from dancing with Chad, from arguing with Chad, from just plan being around Chad. I had to stop this stupid attraction, Chad made it clear that he didn't want me, but try telling that to my stupid heart.

"Hey" a deep male voice said from behind me. I turned and came face to face with Jackson. My breath caught, I hadn't even heard him walk in, I looked up at his face. There was no denying the guy was handsome, but for some reason he just didn't appeal to me.

"Hey" I tried to give a smile but it came out as more of a smirk.

"So how bout we pick up where we left off." For a moment I was confused. He wanted to dance in a closet? I was about to ask him when he leaned down and kissed me.

Woah. I did not see that coming.

I tried to break away, but he had me backed up against the wall. When I tried to step back I almost fell and had to grab his shoulders for balance. He took it as me wanting to deepen the kiss and next thing I know his tongue was in my mouth. O.k. this was a little too much for me, I was just about to bring my knee up to where I know will get his attention, when I heard

"You are the worst bodyguard ever" Jackson let me go and I swung around to see Chad in the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame; he looked relaxed but his eyes where cold and hard.

"What do you mean bodyguard?" I jumped at the sound of Jackson's voice I had forgotten he was there.

"He doesn't mean anything, I got to go" I started to walk toward Chad when he held up his hands

"Oh don't stop on my account" Chad said

"No I really want to go home." I felt Jackson's hand close around my arm

"Don't worry I can drive you" he whispered in my ear. I sent Chad a pleading glance; he glared at me then reached out and grabbed my other arm.

"No that's o.k. I got her" And he guided me out of the closet. He didn't speak a word all the way back to the car.

"Thank you" I whispered, when we both got in. He gave a humorless laugh

"Thank you? I thought for sure you'd be mad that I interrupted"

"I didn't want to kiss him"

"That's not what it looked like to me" He kept his eyes on the road

"I don't care what it looked like I didn't want to kiss him" I was starting to get angry

"You guys were both cuddled up and looking mighty cozy in that closet, with his tongue-"

"I DIDN"T WANT TO KISS HIM DAMN IT" I screeched. Why didn't he believe me? _I don't want to kiss him you big jerk. I want to kiss you!_

"What ever Sonny, I don't care about the kiss and I don't care about you, you're here to do a job so do it, stop screwing around and be a professional" I froze, for a minute I sat there with my mouth gaping open. Then I turned forward and concentrated on stopping the tears from falling. This is what I get for letting my emotions get tangled up in this again. Why did I keep doing this to myself? I sat up straighter, he's right I had a job to do here and that's it, I'm done caring about Chad. Why should I? He had never cared about me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper I apologize for my actions today, they were highly unprofessional and starting now I promise to improve" I said in a flat tone. I vowed from here on out I would be as professional as possibly. That meant no laughing, no flirting, and definitely no crying in front of Chad. It wasn't until I had gotten home, done my security checks and crawled into bed that I finally let the tears fall.

_**DON'T STOP! KEEP READING! **_


	6. Visitors

_**O.K THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY FAVS I'LL TELL YOU WHY LATER AGAIN HOPE YOU LIKE.**_

CPOV

I was tired of this. It's been four days since the disastrous party and the whole time Sonny hasn't said more than ten words to me. The day after the party she had went over the safety procedures, what her job was and stuff, but other than that monologue all that's come out of her mouth is yes, no, and Mr. Cooper. Even now sitting here I couldn't enjoy my favorite TV show because I was too busy glaring at Sonny. Was it normal for one person to have the same expression on her face for four days straight? I mean really there has been no variation, just a blank stare; no emotion in the eyes, her tone was always the same flat octave. It was like living with a zombie. I wanted the fiery, feisty, sexy women back, but no matter what I did I just couldn't get a rise out of her. I had tried everything. I had tried telling her to run in the kitchen and make me dinner and all she had done is said "Yes Mr. Cooper" in that horrible tone and went and did it. I had tried calling her Sonny as much as possible but she didn't even care anymore. I had even sunk so low as to say that her jeans made her look fat; she didn't even glance my way. I was at a lost, why was she acting like this?

"Hey Sonny Can you pass me the remote?" It was right in front of me and I could easily have reached it by myself but Sonny got up and handed to me. "And while you're here will you please massage my feet?" She stared at me and I thought for just a moment that I saw a flicker of anger in her eyes but it was gone before I could be sure.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but I can't do that." She monotoned

"Why?" I said innocently. Please Sonny Please. Blow up at me, get mad, get SOMETHING

"Because I am your bodyguard not your masseuse" She looked at me blankly and went and sat down. It was a almost Sonny like answer but when given in that robotic tone it might as well have been my vacuum cleaner saying it. O.k. enough was enough; if she wasn't going to get mad at me then I was going to get mad at her. I jumped up and went over to her chair. I put one of my arms on either side of her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sonny?" She stared at me with a blank expression

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Cooper" She again said it in that mechanic voice

"That Sonny, That Robotic tone and expressionless face, stop it." She continued to stare

"I'm just doing what you asked Mr. Cooper"

"When did I ever ask you to change into a Robot?"

"You told me to be professional that's what I'm doing"

"So you'll do what I tell you to do?"

"As long as it's reasonable"

"Slap me"

"What?" She looked momentarily stumped, good an emotion. I almost smiled before she wiped it away and became Robot Sonny again.

"Hit me, get mad, get sad, get something!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but I don't think that's wis-"

"STOP CALLING ME MR. COOPER!" I yelled. She flinched back, I was scaring her but I was to mad to even care. " STOP CALLING ME THAT STOP ACTING LIKE THIS, IF YOUR MAD AT ME FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR KISS-" I was shocked when I saw a look of pure rage on Sonny's face and next thing I knew she was pushing me back onto the couch and yelling in my face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT COOPER SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS JACKSON AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF IT AND YOU TOLD ME TO ACT PROFESSIONAL. SO HERE I AM TRYING TO BE PROFESSIONAL AND YOURE TRYING TO PLAY THE VICTIM? THIS IS WHAT YOU ASKED FOR! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED! SO YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU GOT YOUR WAY AGAIN NOW SIT THERE AND ENJOY IT!" She stopped and was leaning over me breathing hard. I jumped up

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED SONNY! I WANT YOU BACK! NOT THIS COLD MONSTER BUT YOU SONNY MONROE!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT COOPER? YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SONNY MONROE DIED A LONG TIME AGO AND THIS COLD MONSTER IS ALL THAT'S LEFT!" I glared down at her

"I don't believe you, Sonny is in there and I know how to find her.."

"Oh yeah well good luck you-"I cut her off with a kiss. I molded my mouth to hers and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as possible. It felt so good to kiss her again, after all these years I still had yet to find someone who could make me feel like Sonny makes me feel with just one kiss. Sonny brought her hands up and for a moment I thought it was to grab my head and pull me away but then she laced her fingers through my hair and pulled my face closer to hers. I groaned and sat down on the couch pulling her down on top of me. I ripped off Sonny's shirt sending buttons flying everywhere and started to kiss my way down her throat. Sonny threw her head back and moaned while trying to unbutton my shirt. She was making cute sounds of impatience, like she couldn't get me shirtless fast enough, I laughed at her haste

"See I knew she was in there somewhere" I looked at her face and knew immediately that that was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes went cold again and she hopped off my lap and pulled her top close.

"Well I guess you proved you point huh" She said once again in that monotone voice. I could almost scream with frustration. I had just gotten her back and just like that she was gone again.

"Sonny please I didn't do this to prove a point-"

"Then why else did you do it? Because you've already said before you don't care about me. What? Has it been a while and you thought that I would be easy?" Is that what she thought I was like?

"Sonny it wasn't-"she held up a hand

"You know what I don't want to know "She shook her head and looked at me. "I'm getting off this case, starting tomorrow you'll have a new bodyguard." Then she walked out of the room. Leaving me staring after her

* * *

**SPOV**

I slammed the door to my room, and ran to get my phone. I can't believe it! I had been doing so well then one kiss from Chad and it all falls apart. I had to get out of this house, I couldn't do this case. I dialed in my bosses' number and prayed that she would pick up. It rang once twice-

"Hello Ms. Stark speaking" She answered in her usual clipped tone

"Hi Ms. Stark this is agent Monroe, and I'm requesting a transfer off this assignment" It hurt to say it, but I knew I couldn't stay on this case if I wanted to keep my sanity. There was silence on the other end.

'This sure is shocking, may I ask why you are requesting this transfer?"

"This situation isn't working out, me and the client are at each others throats and I think it would be better if there was someone not from the opposite sex on this case." O.k so I really didn't need to say that last qualifier, but I couldn't stand the idea of another female in close contact with Chad. Just the thought of another woman seeing him walking around his house shirtless made me want to punch something.

"Oh so his one of those guys huh? Thinks he can sleep with his body guard? Or better yet, thinks that woman are incapable of getting of doing this job?" I could practically feel the anger in her voice through the phone line. I understood her reaction. It was hard being a woman in our field, their was always someone around who felt that we weren't good enough because we lacked certain genitalia.

"Yes mam, to the first one, not so much the second" There was a moment of silence again then a heavy sigh

"Well I wish I could transfer you Ms. Monroe but I can't, there are no other available agents that have your level of expertise to take the case right now."

"Oh come on can't we send one of the rookie agents?" I begged even though I knew that wasn't a possibility.

"I'm sorry but not with such a high profile case. If something happens to Mr. Cooper all of our butts are on the line. I'm sorry but you have to stay on until someone's case closes and I can send them to you" My shoulders slumped in defeat

"Huh but-"I shut my mouth there is no point in arguing with the boss "O.k. but as soon as someone is available send them please. "

"I will try. Now if that's all?"

"Yes it is, thank you Ms. Stark" I hung up the phone and sank down on the bed. I was stuck here with Chad for god knows how long, I put my head in my hands and groaned. Just then I heard a knock on the door

"Sonny can I come in?" I heard Chad mumble through the door. Ugh what did he want?

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk I swear!" There was a brief pause "Look Sonny I know I was out of line and I'm sorry!" He paused "Just please don't go, not like this." My heart turned at the emotion I heard in his voice. I shook my head and a wave of anger came over me once again. Why did he insist on playing with my emotions? Why couldn't I stop letting him? Why did he have to be so… so… CHAD. I jumped off the bed and stalked toward the door, wrenching it open when I reached it.

"You're right Chad you were out of line! So far out of the line I don't even know where to begin! But save your breath I don't want to hear it." I paused to take a breath and he started to open his mouth to say something I cut him off "Shut up! It's my turn to talk; look as much as I want to leave here and never come back I can't because there's nobody else who can take your case right now. But as soon as someone's available make no mistake I'm out of here." Again I paused in my rant to take a breath and Chad who looked shocked at my outburst immediately started talking.

"Sonny I'm sorry about what happen I had no right! You are here to help me and I should never have kissed you. I don't know why I did, maybe your right and I was trying to prove a point. But I am so so sorry. Please forgive me" He looked at me, his blue eyes pleading. He looked like he did mean every word he said and really wanted my forgiveness but I can't. I just. Can't. This was about more than the kiss this was about me protecting myself, and I can't do that if I let my emotions get involved.

Oh who am I kidding there already involved. I sighed and closed my eyes leaning my head against the door frame. I needed him to stop playing with me. He almost kisses me in a car, dances with me on a roof, and flirts with me in a garden then tells me he doesn't care about me, then he kisses me today to prove that he can and comes to ask for my forgiveness. He needs to make up his mind.

"All I want from you Cooper is a promise that you won't try anything like that again for however long we're stuck together." It's not what I wanted to say but it will work.

"I promise I'll behave" I opened my eyes and gazed into his. He looked sincere and I guess I was going to have to trust him.

"O.k. well I'm tired so if you don't mind I have to go do the security checks and then I'm going to turn in." He nodded his head and moved out of the doorway. I walked down the hall and felt his eyes follow my every step till I turned the corner, it wasn't till I reached the window that I realized that during the entire conversation my shirt had been gaping open. I let out a deep breath and silently prayed that someone's case would end soon and that I would be out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

I couldn't go to sleep. I was in bed tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position but it was one o'clock in the morning and I had yet to fall asleep. I threw back the covers and stared at the ceiling, this was the fifth night in a row that I'd lain awake all night. I glanced at the door, and I knew exactly why, it was because HE was sleeping next door. For some reason knowing he was there right across the hall way was making it impossible for me to relax. I felt wired and tense, like at any moment he could bust through that door walk over to my bed, and-

I heard a distant thump

I sat up in bed, going still to see if I could hear it again. There were light footsteps coming down the hall. I swung out of bed and gracefully step into the floor on my toes, not making a sound. I grabbed my gun of the nightstand and slide it into the waist band of my shorts. I wanted to resolve this without shooting, I was trained to shoot to kill, and I needed this guy alive and talking. I silently walked toward the door, leaning with my ear pressed to it. The footsteps were getting closer, but they had an odd out of step rhythm to them, it sounded like the person was limping. Weird why would they risk coming to Chad's house if they were injured? There was no time to finish that thought, the footsteps were right outside my door which means they were right outside of Chad's. I slowly turned the handle and counted one, two, three

I flung open my door, and saw not one, but TWO guys standing there dressed in black.

That's when I realized why the footsteps sounded weird. It's because I was hearing two sets of footsteps not one.

Oh shit.

The first guy reacted first and ran toward me I had anticipated that. I pivoted on my toes out of his way and grab his arm as he ran by using his momentum to spin him toward me and kneed him in the stomach. He bent forward and I landed an upper cut to his jaw. His head snapped back and he fell to the ground. I was about to turn when I was grabbed from behind. The second guy had his arm around my neck trying his hardest to cut off my oxygen. I jammed my heel into his foot, causing him to shift his weight and lose his balanced then I flipped him over me. I reached for my gun, not to shoot it but to keep him from trying anything, when my legs were kicked out from under me. I fell to the ground hard and the first guy I had knocked down kneeled over me and punched me on the side of my face. My head snapped sideways and my eyes started to water. He was about to do it again but I grabbed his fist with my left hand and used the heel of my right hand to jam his nose up. I felt a crunch and he screamed in pain and fell to his side off of me. I sprang to my feet, my head still ringing from his hit, and looked around desperately for the second guy. Where was he? Then I saw something move in the corner of my left eye and ducked dropping to the floor, just avoiding getting hit in the face again. I turned and swung out my leg kicking his out from under him he fell to the ground knocking the air out of his lungs. I straddle him and got out my gun, pressing it to his forehead.

"Move and I'll shoot" I said calmly, the guy put his hands up and I leaned over him and grabbed both his wrist. I started to glance over to where the other guy was curled up in a ball, withering in pain when I saw a figure in the door way.

Chad

He looked completely shocked and was staring at me as if I was someone else entirely. Someone he didn't recognize. I tried to meet his gaze but he glanced away, looking down at the ground. My body went cold, it was like he was afraid of me. The thought made me feel embarrassed and ashamed. I shook my head, no, I shouldn't feel either of those things, I had just saved his life! But still I glanced down away from him.

"Chad will you please go get my phone off the nightstand and dial 2. Tell the lady who answers I need squad cars over here. We just had a breaking and entering with a possible attempt at kidnapping or murder; there are two suspects in my custody. We need to figure out how they got pass security and breached our system." I watched as Chad walked over grabbed my phone and repeated what I said, the whole time he didn't look at me once. Good it was better that he feared me. Maybe this way I could stay, do my job and he would leave me alone for the time I had left here.

For some reason that thought made me want to cry.

_**I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS ASKED TO SEE SONNY IN ACTION SO I DECIDED TO SHOW A LITTLE BIT OF HER SKILLS IN THIS CHAPTER. I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS. GIRL POWER! OH ALSO IN THE NEXT UPCOMING CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND OUT WHATS UP WITH CHAD AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REST OF THE CAST OF SO RANDOM. ALSO THE A-LIST KILLER MAKES AN APPEARANCE AND LEAVES A MESSAGE FOR OUR CRIME FIGHTING BODYGUARD. **_


	7. Catch me if you can

****ANOTHER CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT FINALS ARE HERE AND IVE BEEN STUDYING LIKE CRAZY! ANYWAY ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN SWAC*****

**SPOV**

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" I sighed in frustration. I had tied the two guys up and they we're currently sitting on my floor waiting for the squad cars to come get them.

"Depends….. what do you want to know sweetheart?" I shuddered. The creepy one with the currently broken nose was leering at me. Making me very aware of how I was dressed. Man I wish that I wore pants and a sweatshirt to bed instead of the too short booty shorts I currently had on and an almost see through shirt. I tried to shove away my embarrassment and concentrate on the case. I looked up toward the ceiling and tried to look thoughtful.

"Oh I don't know… Who sent you….. why you were at Mr. Coopers house in the middle of the night… Your names?" I looked at them again hoping that they would cooperate. But they were both shaking their heads.

"No can do princess I cant answer any of those questions" I almost growled, he better stop calling me all these pet names before I get my gun and show him just how good I am with it.

"So what can you do for me?" I said through clench teeth.

"Well there is one thing I can tell you. The guy who sent us, he gave us a message and said if we were stupid enough to get caught" he winced, and this time not because his nose hurt "That we should give it to you"

"Where is this message?" Hope soared through me maybe just maybe it had fingerprints or DNA or some type of clue on it.

"It's in my pocket, but since I can't reach it" he glared at me "Maybe you'd be kind enough to reach into my coat pocket and get it." I went to the man and took of one of his gloves then reached in his pocket and grab the note. I unfolded it and was greeted with a sight of big red letters.

_SO YOU CAUGHT THEM… I HAD A FEELING YOU WOULD, IT IS SO HARD TO FIND GOOD HELP THESE DAYS. AND YOU ARE A VERY GOOD AT WHAT YOU DO. BUT DON'T GET TO EXCITED THESE TWO BAFOONS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING… OR THEY WON'T VERY SOON. HA I BET YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART RIGHT NOW, BUT WE ALL KNOW WHO'S SMARTER._

_CATCH ME IF YOU CAN_

_P.S DON'T EVEN TRY THERE NO DNA ON HERE. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? AN AMATEUR?_

I folded the note in disgust. So they had a cocky S.O.B. on their hands. It was going to be so much fun when I finally catch him. I glanced at the note again. Something about it looked familiar I just can't-. I heard a sound behind me and turned. Again Chad stood in the doorway his eyes averted. He had yet to meet my gaze, I sighed again. So this is the thanks you get when you save someone's life.

"Yes Mr. Cooper?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the FBI is here and should be up in a minute to arrest these two" His gaze locked with the two creeps on the floor. Oh so he can look at them, the people who tried to kill him, but not me, the person who saved him? Life is so unfair

"Thank you Coo-" Chad had turned and walked out of the room. I blew out a breath and turned back to the guys on the floor. "Well thanks for all your help, I really appreciated it "I said sarcastically

"No problem, anytime sweet thang" Again I had to physically hold myself back from punching him in the face. It was like he was calling me every disgusting pet name in the book just to piss me off. I gritted my teeth, and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw his gaze wasn't even on my face anymore but on my chest. O.k. what could one little punch hurt? He already had a broken nose. I started to move toward him. He glanced at my face and his eyes widened in fear.

"Look sugar I-"

"Shut up! If you call me one more of those disgusting names you stupid piece of filth I swear I'll-" I stopped when I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. I turned and there was Agent Murphy and his partner Agent Grant looking very uncomfortable and keeping his gaze averted from my outfit.

Or lack of an outfit I should say.

"Hello Agent Murphy good to see you. If you could please escort these two lovely gentleman off of the premises ." I glanced down at the creepy guy "I'll spare you for now"

While Murphy and Grant took care of those guys I went down stairs to see about six other police men walking around checking the place over. Obviously trying to make sure all was as it should be.

"Ms. Monroe!" I turned around and saw Ms. Stark standing across the room. Her long brown hair pinned to the top of her head and dressed in a immaculate business suit. I laughed to myself, it's three in the morning and she's still dressed for the office, does the women ever sleep? I walked over to her.

"Hello Ms. Stark,"

"I'm so glad that nothing happened here. And I must say I am impressed, I can't believe how neatly you handled those two guys."

"Thank you, you trained me well"

"I know, I did didn't I" Her face remained serious but her gray eyes were sparkling with humor , I smiled to myself and watched as Murphy and Grant lead the two guys out to the car. I suddenly remembered the note

"Oh and before I forget.. here" I pulled the note out with my still gloved hand and gave it to her. Ms. Stark glanced at it and looked back at me raising an eyebrow.

"He gave them a note? So he knew they'd get caught?" All humor left her face and she turned deadly serious. I nodded as she handed the note back so I could look again.

"Yeah apparently he didn't care about them. He said they didn't know anything or….." _they won't very soon. _

Uh Oh

I snapped my head toward the door and saw Murphy loading the last guy into the car and getting in.

"MURPHY!" I yelled and ran toward the car. I had a bad feeling in my gut and I knew that something bad was going to happen. I ran faster everything in me saying that I had to get Murphy and Grant away from those two , I was about ten feet away from the car when I heard the engine turn over.

"NO MURPH-" My yell was cut off by a loud boom that vibrated through the air. I was knocked off my feet and thrown back on the driveway. My head cracked the pavement and everything went black.

* * *

**CPOV**

"SONNY!" I screamed as I saw her laying motionless on the driveway and the blood pooling around her head. When I had seen Sonny run from the house I had followed her and witness the car blowing up and Sonny being thrown across the lawn like a rag doll. I ran toward her silently chanting _please don't die please don't die please don't die! _I reached her and fell to the ground on my knees. I grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse.

Nothing.

I checked her neck

Nothing

No wait I felt a tiny pulse very faint but it was there

"WE NEED AND AMBULANCE SOMEONE CALL 911!" I screamed and ripped off my jacket and held it to the wound on sonny's head. I took Sonny's hand in mine

"Please don't die on me Sonny please don't die please I need you , you can't die on me" I was such a screw up, I had been asleep when Sonny had been fighting those men, I woke up to a guy screaming and ran out of my room to find that Sonny had already handled everything. While I had been sleeping. The thought made me sick. How had I had slept through her being attacked? What if something had happened to her? I was so ashamed I couldn't even look at her and now this. I had failed her yet again in one night. The thought was clawing at my soul, she was lying here literally dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do. I had never felt so helpless.

I heard sirens coming and instantly started to glance around and hope to god they were close. She was losing way to much blood, It was everywhere. I squeezed Sonny's hand "It's o.k. baby their almost here just hold on" I was still holding pressure to the wound when they got there. They told me to step back and swarmed around her, I tried to follow but they told me that I would only get in the way and that the doctor would call me from the hospital with news. I watched as they loaded her into the ambulance and drove off into the night, sirens blazing. I stayed there all of two seconds before I raced for my car and followed them. I speed to the hospital, when I reached the parking lot I threw the car in park and dashed up the stairs and ran to the reception desk

"Where is Sonny Monroe? Is she O.k." The lady's eyes widened as she took in my blood soaked disheveled appearance

"Sir are you o.k.? Do you need a doctor?" She started to reach for the phone when I stopped her.

"No the bloods not mine. It's Sonny Monroe's I have to know is she o.k.?" I was literally shaking, I couldn't lose Sonny.

"Sir Sonny's in with the doctor right now, please take a seat in our waiting room and the doctor will come out as soon as he can" She gestured behind me at the chairs, I saw Sonny's boss in one of the seat her eye's close as if she was sleeping or praying. I walked over and sat down, immediately dropping my head in my hands. My hands were still shaking, apart of me was shocked at the intense reaction I was having to Sonny's accident. My heart was racing my hands shaking my head was pounding. It was strange but I knew that I couldn't lose Sonny, if I did permanently this time, I don't know what I'd do. It felt like forever before the doctor came and got me.

"Mr. Cooper , Ms. Stark, Sonny is going to be alright and I am pleased to say that she will suffer no major effects from this. She has some minor degree burns on her legs and arms, should heal normally, A concussion and a cut running down her face that had to be stitched. Other then that just a few bruised ribs, and minor cuts here and there. She is one lucky girl this could have been a lot worse." He smiled and turned away

"WAIT!" I yelled. He turned back confused "Can I see her?" He smiled again.

"Yes you can but only one visitor at a time is allowed." I looked at Sonny's boss. Her face was white but when she spoke her voice was as calm as ever.

"You can go, I have to go back to your house. I would like if you stayed with Sonny here, this is probably the safest place we have since we don't know how those two men got into your house. Can you tell Ms. Monroe that I will come see her tomorrow?" I nodded my head, she gave a small smile and left. I followed the nurse who was waiting for me to Sonny's room.

"Are you spending the night here?" She asked

"Yes I am" Even if Ms. Stark hadn't ordered me to I would have anyway. There was no way I was leaving her alone.

"O.k. well there are blankets and a pillow over there in the closet. Also I got you a shirt since yours is…well no longer wearable. Anyway do you want a roll out bed?" I shook my head. I don't think I was going to get that much sleep tonight. She left the room. I went to the closet and changed shirts also grabbing a blanket. Then I walked over to Sonny's bed

I looked down at her sleeping, when she was lying like this she looked just like the girl I remembered from all those years ago. The girl I had loved and who broke my heart. But there was still signs of the feisty girl I had grown to know in the past five days. Like the hardness of her mouth and the stubborn set of her jaw. I had loved the old sweet sonny but something about this fiery sarcastic version of her appealed to me to. She made me want to kiss her senseless and yell at her in frustration all at the same time. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tried to understand the conflicting emotions I felt. I sighed as I laid down next to her on the bed and grabbed her hand I would think about everything in the morning right now I'm just glad that she's o.k.

* * *

I woke disoriented not knowing were exactly I was, I opened my eyes slowly and took in the white room and appliances. Which were in stark contrast to the black hair I had my face pressed up against. I pulled back. I was curled up against Sonny's back with our joined hands resting against her stomach and my arm acting as a pillow for her head. Oh boy. Sonny was still asleep curled up next to me lightly snoring and smiling in her sleep. I stopped stunned by the small smile I saw on her face. It was the first smile I had seen from her the whole time we'd been together. I smiled to myself and gazed down at her. I wonder what she was thinking about , not that I'd ever know but I wonder what made her so happy. I sighed and tried to slowly scoot away from her. She mumbled in her sleep and turned over, snuggling her face against my neck and grasping my hand tightly. O.k. so that wasn't going to work. How was I going to get away from Sonny without her noticing when she was all curled up tight against me? I was trying to figure that out when the door bust open.

"See I told you I'd find it I-" I looked at the door way and saw the whole cast of So Random staring with there mouths open.

"What the hell!, are you two together ?" Tawni exclaimed. I winced please don't let that wake up Son-

I felt her stir beside me. I looked down and saw her blinking up at me with a look of confusion coming over her face.

"Chad?" she whispered

Oh boy. Now how do I talk myself out of this one?

* * *

**A-List POV**

I watch my T.V and smiled when I saw the news report. I was so glad she wasn't dead. I was nervous that my bomb would end the fun I had planned for Ms. Monroe. And I did have a lot of plans for her. I continued to smile as I got ready for my day job. It was so fun stringing her along, she had no idea that she already had all the pieces to the puzzle in this case. And she thought she was so smart. I guess she needs a little more help in putting them together. I grabbed my keys off the counter and headed to my car, calling the florist as I went. Time to send a little get well soon present to Ms. Monroe, with my own little twist of course. I laughed to myself, it was gonna be a good day indeed.

Catch me if you can

* * *

****** DID YOU LIKE IT? I MODELED THIS CHAPTER AFTER ONE I WROTE IN MY OTHER STORY FRIENDS ENEMIES OR MORE, BUT I LIKE THE WAY IT TURNED OUT. NOW HERE IS WHERE I ASK YOUR HELP, WHAT DO YOU THINK THE PRESENT THE A-LIST KILLER SENDS TO SONNY SHOULD HAVE IN IT?************


	8. A single black rose

**IIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM BBBBBAAAAACCCKK! LOL SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S NOT THE BEST I WROTE IT LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP (THERE ARE BUGS IN MY DORM ROOM! UGH) HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I DO NOT OWN SWAC**

**CPOV**

I looked slowly around the room as my mind tried to figure out some type of logical conclusion to why me and Sonny where cuddled up on the bed in each others arms. But as I looked from Sonny's brown eyes to the cast of So Random my mind was drawing a blank. Come on I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I've talked myself out of way worst situations then this, I'm good at thinking on my feet. I opened my mouth

"Uhh...we were... uh" Oh yeah I'm a real genius. I shook my head o.k. think Cooper think, but before I could open my mouth again Sonny started talking

"I asked Chad to sleep next to me because I was scared after what happened. I don't know I must have been a little doped up on the meds they gave me, but he did it like a good friend." She turned to me and smiled "Thanks" I stared at her dumbstruck for a second then started nodding my head.

"Yeah you know me I'll use any excuse to climb into a cute girls bed" I smiled and winked at Sonny. She smiled and leaned closer slowly bringing her lips closer to mine, then when she was so close I could feel her breath on my cheek she-

Pushed me out of the bed. I landed hard on my butt, as the laughter of the whole Random cast rang in my ears. I got up and glared at Sonny, who was sitting on the bed looking very pleased with herself.

"That hurt you know" I said glaring at her.

"It wasn't supposed to feel good" She smirked and then turned to the cast of So Random. Her eyes started to look teary as she glanced at each of her cast mates and saw how much they had changed. Nico was taller and buffer than he used to be, last I heard he got his own comedy show after So Random had been cancelled and it's very successful, he was almost as rich as me, almost. Then Grady who I heard started his own restaurant on Hollywood Boulevard after winning Top Chef. He also is very successful, people go there to get food that "shouldn't taste good, but does", whatever that means, he still looks the same just a little older. Zora had completely changed, she was taller her long brown hair hung to her butt and she had steaks of purple and green running through it which matched her outfit, she had a punk rockerish look to her. I believe she now is the host of "GOT CHA" and has a reputation as a little Hollywood heartbreaker. But she is nowhere near as big of a heartbreaker as the notorious Tawni Heart. Tawni after So Random became a big time movie star and was known for dating all of her male costars. Yeah that's right ALL OF THEM. But besides being a heartbreaker she is also known for her, in the words of Tawni Heart, "Fabulous A+ -list Parties" were only the hottest of the hot get in. And I yours truly always get an invitation.

As I sat and looked at the whole cast reunited I decided they need time alone.

"Uh Sonny I'm going to the cafeteria and get some food. Do you want anything?" She silently shook her head not once looking at me. I walked to the door "Be back later"

And left the room.

* * *

**SPOV**

I barely noticed the door closing behind Chad; my mind was overcome with emotion. I can't believe my whole cast is here.

"How did you guys know I was at the hospital?" My voice cracked a little on the last word. How embarrassing I haven't cried since….. five years ago. Tawni smiled and immediately started talking

"Well I actually called Nico, Grady, and Zora after I saw you at my party on what was that Saturday? Well anyway so we all decided that we wanted to surprise you and have a little So Random reunion and were planning to show up at Chad's house tomorrow. But after seeing the news report today I called everyone and we decided that there was no time like the present and came right on over." She looked around at the guys "Were so glad your o.k."

"Yeah Sonny you could have died!" Zora said, she looked like she had been crying. My heart squeezed, when I was on the show Zora was like a little sister to me. I can't believe it's been five years since I've seen her. I held my arms open like I used to when she was upset about something and she came and hugged me.

"I know I'm sorry I scared you." My throat felt tight. She continued to hug me

"I've missed you Sonny" She mumbled against my shirt

"I've missed you to, all of you" I felt the tears start rolling down my cheeks. How can I be so happy and sad at the same time?

"Then why did you leave?" Zora said and pulled back to see my face. I gave an inward sigh, should I tell them the truth?

"I- I just couldn't do it I was falling apart. Hollywood, it was changing me into a person I

didn't want to be. It was changing who I was. I had to get out I couldn't take it" Truth, well it was half the truth. But not all of it, I had hated Hollywood because of the people in it. How they could smile in your face one minute and turn on you the next. It seemed like you never knew who your true friends were and I hated being suspicious all the time. The thing with Chad had been the final straw. I looked around at my friend's faces. I saw understanding on Grady's and Nico's, Confusion on Tawni's, and hurt on Zora's.

"That still doesn't explain why you left without saying goodbye; I mean really Sonny a letter was that the best you could do?" She glared accusingly at me

"I know I'm sorry. I know I should have come and talk to you guys. But I was worried if I did you would have made me stay and I know that if you would have asked, I would have stayed. And I couldn't, I was this close to a break down, I had to get out." Another truth, But I hadn't stopped the breakdown from coming I had only delayed it. Zora nodded her head

"I understand Sonny I really do, it still hurt but I'm tired of being mad at you" She smiled "Besides we came here to catch up and make you feel better not make you cry" Everyone smiled and started to sit down, everyone but Tawni.

"You know what Sonny you look a little pale, and hospital clothes are so… Eck. I know exactly what you need! A makeover! Let me run to my car and get the stuff, I'll be right back" And she dashed out of the room. I stopped shocked at how quickly she ran out of here. I glanced over and saw Nico shaking his head and slowly getting up to go after her. Even though he tried to keep his face neutral I saw something there that confused me. Wait, had Nico and Tawni…. No not possible… but the way he looked after her…

Goodness what have I missed?

"I'll be right back I'm going to check on her" Nico grumbled as he closed the door. I glanced at Zora, she was nodding her head.

"They used to go out way back when, about right before So Random got cancelled. I think it was pretty serious. I don't think either one of them got over it not really. But I don't know the details every time I ask Nico changes the subject or Tawni starts talking about makeovers and hair. I think Tawni did something stupid and because you weren't there to talk her out of it….." She shrugged. "But I don't really know" There was a silence following her words. I was still in shock over the fact that Tawni and Nico had been a couple. And I felt a little bit of guilt over what Zora had said that if I had been there they might still be together and happy or at least able to sit in the same one with one another without looking wounded.

"So Sonny what have you been up to?" Grady asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much" that was a lie but I didn't feel like talking about the last five years "Why don't you guys catch me up on what's been going on with you?" And I sat back and listen to my friends talk about their lives. And tried not to feel hurt about how much I had missed out on.

* * *

**TPOV**

Gawd I have to get out of here. This is just too much for me. I leaned against the hospital wall and took a drag off my cigarette, and slowly exhaled. I know it was illegal to smoke in front of a hospital but this was an emergency. I closed my eyes and listen to traffic, the noise always had a way of calming me down and making me feel very zen.

"I thought you quit?" a deep voice said from behind me

And zen moment over.

"Yeah well you thought a lot of things didn't you" I stomped the cigarette out with my foot and winced at how mean I sounded. I hated that just him being around could turn me into this mean bitchy person. We didn't used to be this way, it used to be him just walking into a room could make me feel ten times brighter, happier. But that was over, those feelings were gone. Instead they were replaced with hurt anger and resentment. Man I wish I had another smoke or alcohol or something.

"Yeah I guess I did." Nico came and stood beside me and glanced sideways "But I don't remember thinking those things alone"

"Nico stop I-"

"Do you ever think about it Tawni? Back when we were together? Before we ruined it all. Back when we were happy. What Happened?" I knew what happened I knew exactly what happened. But he didn't and he never would.

"I wanted something different Nico, a career, fame, fortune, the whole nine yards" Lie. All I had wanted then was him, but that could never be. He turned to face me and stayed that way for a long time

"Well I guess you got what you wanted, far be it from me to stand in the way of your dreams." He turned and walked back to the door. He opened it and paused. "You know all I had wanted then Tawni was you," He looked at me his face carefully blank "It's what I thought you wanted to" And he walked through the door. I leaned against the wall and felt my heart breaking all over again. I dug through my purse until I found another cigarette and carefully lit it up. Damn Lung cancer; I'd welcome it at this point anyway.

Nothing could hurt as much as this.

* * *

**CPOV**

I walked back to Sonny's room about three hours later. I found her laying quietly on the bed smiling to herself. I stopped and leaned against her door frame, it wasn't a brilliant Sonny smile, but it was a smile, the second one today. Sonny looked at me a calm expression on her face.

"Hey" She said

"Hey" I walked into her room and sat on the chair next to the bed "I'm guessing from the smile that you guys had a great time catching up?"

"Yeah we did, I mean first Zora was mad at me for leaving but-"

"Why did you leave Sonny?" I interrupted I had waited five years to ask this question. She looked at me, first she looked shocked than pissed.

"As if you don't know" She sneered. What was that suppose to mean?

"What's that suppose to mean?" I was confused

"You know exactly why I left! Or do you not remember that day, the last day I saw you?" She looked furious

"Of course I remember! " It was one of the happiest days of my life. "It was the day I asked you out!"

"And why did you ask me out? Huh Chad? Riddle me that!" Was she serious? As if she

didn't know

"Because I-"The door swung open and in swept Ms. Stark. Now I have to admit, being a guy and all, that Sonny's boss was hot. She was curvy, had long wavy brown hair, bow shaped lips, and almond shaped eyes. But something about her was a little, cold, almost like she was forever seizing up whoever she was around and trying to figure out her next move. Plus something about her was familiar I just couldn't place it.

"Hello Ms. Munroe, Mr. Cooper" She glanced between us "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" It was then I notice how close me and Sonny had gotten during our fight. I quickly pulled back and sat up straight

"Nope not at all" Ms. Stark looked unconvinced but let it go.

"Mr. Cooper, we found the way the two thugs got in. Apparently there was a blind spot between cameras in your back yard. How they knew about it I have no idea, and unfortunately that blind spot led to a window in your basement. I am deeply sorry about this and I hope you can forgive me and my team for making the mistake. Also I would offer you a different bodyguard so that I could send Alison home to recuperate but there is no one available to take your case. At least no one I would trust enough to send. If you would like we could go through one of the local agencies and find a new one for you but I would advise against it." She paused here. I waited for her to continue until I realized that she wanted a response

"Uh no I'm fine with keeping Son- I mean Ms. Munroe as my body guard. That is if she thinks she's well enough to stay on" I turn my gaze toward Sonny and waited for her answer.

"Well I'm well enough- but I'm not sure-"

"Good then it's settled. Ms. Munroe will continue being your bodyguard. You will stay with her in the hospital until they release her than you can both go back to your house." Ms. Stark turned her attention toward me. "Now if you don't mind stepping outside so I can have a word with Ms. Monroe please?" She had phrased it like a question but I knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer so instead of arguing I got up and walked toward the door. Before I went out into the hall way I turned to Sonny

"Were not finished with our discussion Sonny, not even close" Then I walked out of her room for the second time today.

**SPOV**

I watched the door close behind Chad. Was he serious? Did he really not know why I left? How stupid could he be! Did he really not remember breaking my heart?

"Alison?" I glanced sharply over to where Ms. Stark was standing "We need to go over the case"

"Yes I know" I nodded. "So did you figure out how he planted the bomb?"

"Yes he must have planted it when Agent Grant and Murphy went in to get the two men, The bomb was pretty ordinary the only thing that was interesting is there wasn't a timer and it wasn't set off by the engine" My eyes widen in shock

"There wasn't a timer? So that means he was there? The whole time?"

"Yes that's what we think. It could have been someone he hired but I'm guessing that it was him; he would have wanted to make sure everything went the way it was suppose to. Given my past knowledge on bombs I would say that this was homemade using chemicals most people have in their garages. Which makes it nearly impossible to trace. Whoever this guy is he knows what he's doing." I rubbed my head; I could feel a massive headache coming on. I figured Ms. Stark was right because before she was director she was one of the top bomb specialists the FBI has ever seen. But man I had been hoping there was going to be something on that bomb that could give us a clue to who was doing this.

"So you're saying we have no leads"

"Yes Ms. Munroe that's exactly what I'm saying, look I have to get back I just wanted to update you on the case. Get better soon Ms. Munroe I can't afford to lose one of my best agents" And she picked up her purse and left the room. I fell back on the bed with a groan and started massaging my temples. There has to be some clues somewhere! There's no such thing as the perfect crime. I closed my eyes and was trying to concentrate on the case when I heard the door open.

"We need to talk." A deep male voice said from the door way. I inwardly groaned

"Chad look I'm not in the mood to argue with you so plea-"He interrupted before I could finish

"Good cause I don't want to argue. All I want are answers." He walked toward my bed and glared down at me.

"Chad you know the answer already. Or if you don't just ask yourself this question. Why did you ask me to go out with you?"

"Because I wanted to!"

"Wrong answer."

"What do you mean wrong answer? How are you gonna tell me what's the right answer or not!"

"Because Chad I was there I heard and saw-"There was another knock on the door.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I was getting tired of all the visitors. A nurse pocked her head in the door way.

"Um sorry but this just came for you." She hurried forward and handed a flower box to me then left. I scowled at Chad and opened the box. In it was a dozen red roses and one black one. Tied to the black one was a note. I lifted it out and saw it was written in big red letter.

SORRY ABOUT YOUR ACCIDENT MS MONROE I NEVER INTENDED TO HURT YOU. WELL AT LEAST NOT YET.

GET WELL SOON

PS HOPE YOU LIKE THE FLOWERS. THEYRE NICER THEN THE LAST ONES I GOT YOU HUH?

"Chad? I need you to go to the front desk and ask them who delivered these flowers."

"What? But Sonny were not-"

"JUST DO IT!" Chad ran off toward the front desk. I gripped the flower tighter in my hand then dropped it when I felt the pain spread through my palm. I looked at my hand and saw blood, then glanced at the flower. The stem was covered in the most vicious looking thorns I have ever seen. As I sat there and stared at the flower one thought ran through my mind.

What did he mean by these were nicer then the ones he had gotten me before?

* * *

_**O.K SO FIRST I HAVE TO DO A COUPLE SHOUT OUTS, **_

_**TO **__scifichick07 __**THANKS AGAIN FOR TELLING ME THAT THE CHAPTER I HAD POSTED WAS MESSED UP! I HOPE YOU CAN READ IT NOW**_

_**TO **__veeheart914 __**I LOVED THE IDEA YOU POSTED FOR WHAT HE SHOULD SEND SONNY! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT REALLY HARD ABOUT CHANGING THE STORY AND PUTTING YOUR IDEA IN THERE. IT WAS SO TWISTED, I MIGHT USE IT LATER….**_

_**AND LAST TO **__yadi star cullen __**I READ YOUR COMMENT AND LOVED THE IDEA OF A BLACK ROSE, CREEPY BUT NOT EXACTLY A THREAT. **_

_**AND TO ALL THE OTHERS WHO REVIEWED THANKS! **_

_**SO WHO KNOWS WHO THE A-LIST KILLER IS YET? IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A COUPLE MORE CLUES IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTER, WHICH I AM PROUD TO SAY IS ALMOST DONE! LOL BUT I AM ALSO SAD TO SAY THE STORY IS ALMOST DONE TOO. IM ESTIMATING ABOUT 4 OR 5 CHAPTERS LEFT. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STORY I LUV U GUYS! PEACE OUT**_


	9. Confessions

**LOL SO MOST OF YOU GUESSED JAMES WAS THE A-LIST KILLER. HHHMMM IT SURE LOOKS THAT WAY DOESN'T IT? WELL I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE IF YOURE RIGHT. **

**P.S THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED I LUV YOU GUYS! AND TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T WELL I STILL LUV YA JUST A LITTLE BIT LESS THAN THE OTHERS WHO DID. SO HERES THE NEXT CHAP THE STORY WILL BE DONE I PROMISE BY THE END OF JULY. **

* * *

**SPOV **

I woke up the next morning completely exhausted. All afternoon yesterday we had tried to track down who had delivered the flowers. It turned out to be a flower company and the deliveryman said he had no idea who ordered them all he did was deliver the flowers. So then we went to the company but, surprise surprise , they have no record of the order, they're not even sure how it got on the deliveryman's roster. So it all turned out to be a wild goose chase that had lasted five hours and had ended with me feeling defeated and even more confused than I had been. I groaned and turned over in the bed, they're suppose to release me today and I can't wait to get back to Chad's house and sleep in his guest rooms super comfy king size bed. I'm actually shocked that Chad decided to stay here with me and not go home himself. I glanced at his sleeping form on the chair next to the bed, his feet were propped up on a table and his neck was bent at an odd position. No wonder he had decided to crawl in bed with me the night before. And it had felt so nice waking up in his arms….

* * *

**CPOV**

I groaned out loud when I woke up. My neck was sore, my back hurt, and I think I lost all feeling to my legs. Half way through the night I had thought about climbing into bed with Sonny again but then remembered how awkward it had been, and decided against it. It had been so crazy here last night that me and Sonny hadn't even gotten to bed till about one in the morning, I stretch out my muscles and tried to stand, but I ended up gasping in pain and leaning on Sonny's bed for support. As I tried to massage blood flow back into my legs I felt a cool hand on my arm.

"Chad? Are you o.k.?" I glanced down at Sonny. She looked up at me her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine just too old to be sleeping in these chairs." At that she smiled

"I thought the great CDC would never get old" She said in a teasing voice

"The great CDC was young and foolish" I smiled down at her and watched as her lips curved into a full on Sonny smile. My breath caught in my throat. She was so beautiful I could hardly stand it. Her long black hair spread across the pillow and the early morning rays cutting across her face turning her skin golden, her chocolate brown eyes soft and her prefect red lips parted in a smile.

Not even I could have stopped myself from what came next.

I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, no more than just a touch. But it wasn't enough I kissed her again cupping her face with my right hand and using the left for support. I kept expecting her to push me away so I was shocked when she moaned and reached her hands up to comb through my hair and pull my face closer to hers. I groaned and took the kiss deeper winding my fingers in her hair. She curled her hands in my shirt causing me to practically fall onto of her not that I minded. My lips left her mouth and trailed down her face to her neck.

"Chad" Sonny whispered breathlessly as I nipped at her neck "You're driving me crazy" I laughed against her throat.

"Believe me the feelings mutual" Then I moved back up to her mouth and concentrated on kissing her senseless. I just couldn't get enough; I was drunk on the taste of her. All I wanted was more. I had one hand on her hip and the other curled in her hair. Her hands were currently wandering down my shirt lifting it higher, I groaned needing to feel her hands on me more than i needed my next breathe.

That's why when the door open and I heard a very girlish squeak I was ready to kill whoever was at the door for the intrusion. I pushed back from Sonny and turned to the door.

"WHAT!" I barked and turned to see a very shocked Tawni standing in the hallway. Oh boy this is not good, next thing I know all of Hollywood would know that I was caught kissing Sonny Monroe I could almost see her hand itching to reach for her phone.

"Don't even think about it Tawni"

"What are you talking about?" Tawni said trying her hardest to pull off the innocent act.

"Don't try to act stupid with me, don't you dare pull out your phone, I don't want this on the ten o'clock news." Tawni looked hurt.

"I would never do that Chad! How can you think so little of me?"

"Because I know you and how much you liked to gossip. Swear to me that you won't talk, text, type, or breathe a word about what you saw. Me and Sonny's business stays between us" I watched her struggle with herself. She was caught between wanted to whip out her phone and brag to everyone she's knows about being the first to know something, and being a good friend to me and Sonny.

"Fine I swear, people may find out but it won't be from me" She made a big show of crossing her heart. "Now can you leave so I can talk to Sonny?"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, I'm tired of people kicking me out of Sonny's room. I want some alone time with her to." I crossed my arms and sat down next to Sonny on the bed. Tawni stared at me in complete shock.

"Wait your serious?" She asked

"Deadly" I glared at her "Now leave" Tawni looked ready to start screaming when I felt Sonny nudge my hip.

"Chad come on, let me speak to Tawni. You and me will get tons of alone time back at the house to talk. Plus I need to clear my head something I can't seem to be able to do with you around" Sonny gazed at me. Now in my experience when girls said that they wanted to "clear their heads" to a guy, it always went badly for the guy. So I sat there and thought about telling her no, but one look at her face and I knew I was a goner. I got up off the bed

"Fine but I'll be back in two hours and you better be gone" And I stalked from the room.

* * *

**SPOV**

As I watched Chad run off pouting I could still feel my heart beating louder from our kiss. And goodness did he know how to kiss. He could turn me into jelly with just one touch of his lips. This was so bad

"So you and Cooper are back at it huh?" Tawni said as she walked over to sit next to me

"Puh-lease we were never in it to begin with" I responded

"Whatever I see the looks you guys give each other when you think the others not watching. No one looks at each other like that unless there's been history"

"Yeah same with you and Nico" I watched Tawni's eyes widen in shock and felt a little bad for bringing it up.

"Touché" She whispered

"So what happened between you and Nico?"

"What happened between you and Chad?" I swear this was like a chess match and we were stuck in a stale mate.

"You go first and I swear to tell all" Tawni was silent for a moment then sighed and began her story.

"It started about two weeks before you left. I was going to tell you but you were so caught up in some guy and trying to get him to ask you out that I never got the chance. One night when you Grady and Zora were all gone we were stuck in the prop house together and after we got over the awkwardness we started talking, he cooked me dinner, and was so sweet. Over dinner we were talking about our dreams of what we wanted to become, it was the longest I had ever talked to a guy, you know about serious stuff. Anyway at some point he asked me about my favorite movie and I told him that I didn't remember the name but I remembered a scene, where the girl is sitting in a beautiful garden surrounded by roses in the middle of the night and she's crying believing that the guy she loves doesn't love her back. And in the movie she picks a flower and does the whole he loves me and he loves me not thing. And when she gets to the last petal she picks it and says he loves me not. She sets down the flower and starts crying when all of a sudden a hand holding a rose reaches out to her and you hear a guy say he loves you. Of course it's the guy she loves. I thought it was so sweet and I told him that I had always wished that stuff like that actually happened" She pauses here and sighs "To this day I don't know why I told him that. As soon as it left my mouth I was mortified but he just went on with the conversation. Well we started dating the next night and about five weeks later he took me on a date but wouldn't tell me where we were going, he blindfolded me and everything and when we arrived and he took the blindfold off I looked around and we were in a beautiful rose garden just like the movie and when I turned to thank him he had a rose and held it out to me and said he loves me. It was so perfect, like a dream come true. I knew right then that he was perfect for me, that he was my one" She stopped again

"So what happened" Tawni's eyes grew sad and she looked away

"Life happened" I could tell by her tone that she had told me all she was going to tell me. So I guess it was my turn.

"Well to answer your question, yes me and Chad do have history. The day before I resigned I went to see Chad. And I remember I was furious because he had screwed up a date with a guy that I had really liked. So I went to yell at him and we started fighting until I made the mistake of telling him I hated him. At that he got up and walked over and kissed me. It was the best kiss I had ever gotten, it felt so right and perfect. He told me that we belonged to each other and that no other guy could have me but him. I realized in those few minutes that I loved him, Now looking back I know I probably had loved him since the moment I'd laid eyes on him. Then I made another mistake and told him so. He told me he was taking me out to dinner and to go get my stuff" I laughed humorlessly "I practically glided back to my dressing room. I was so in love I was blind to what was right in front of me" I stopped

"Don't stop now tell me what happens!" Tawni gushed

"Life" I said repeating her answer from before. We stared at each other in silence for a few moments when Tawni sighed and said.

"Life sucks" I laughed

"O.k. so enough sad stuff lets catch up what have you been doing with yourself?" And we spent the next hour and a half talking about everything and anyone except the two guys who had broken our hearts.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CPOV**

I sat on my couch and breathed a sigh of relief that they had released Sonny and that we could come back home. No more uncomfortable chairs or rude interruptions, just me and Sonny. Maybe now we can finally sort out something's that had been bothering me. But we'd have to do it tomorrow because I was dead tired. I got up and walked over to Sonny who was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Hey Sonny I'm going to turn in so I'll see you in the morning" I was about to walk away when she said

"O.k. I'm coming with you"

"What?" I asked

"Yep orders from the top, you and me have to sleep in the same room because of what happened last time. So I'm coming with you to crash on the floor"

"Uh no you're not."

"Yes I am and don't you dare-"

"No I mean if we have to stay in the same room you are definitely not sleeping on the floor" And with that I went to my room and started tossing blankets on the floor to make it more comfortable for me to sleep on. Sonny stormed in behind me

"Chad this is stupid you should take the bed, I mean you've been sleeping in a chair for two nights you deserve the bed. I'm fine on the floor" I just gave her a look

"My house my rules. And one of my rules is no guest sleeps on the floor" And with that I left to take a shower. Thinking I had won this round I took a long relaxing shower and changed. When I was done I came out and stopped in my tracks. I looked and saw Sonny asleep on the floor. I sighed, I was stupid to think that she would just give in and listen to me the stubborn little minx. I inwardly groaned and went to pick her off the floor and put her on the bed. She murmured something in her sleep and turned over. Then I laid down on the floor and drifted to sleep.

I was jolted awake a few hours later. I looked around trying to figure out what the heck had woke me up. Then I heard it

"NO NO don't leave me alone please don't "I jumped up and ran to the bed to see Sonny thrashing in her sleep crying.

"Mom please stay with me please" I crawled on the bed and grabbed Sonny.

"Sonny it's me, wake up "I gently smoothed the hair out of her eyes and shook her awake. Her eyes popped open and she focused on my face.

"Chad?" She whispered

"Yeah it's me" I started to pull back but she grabbed me

"No please don't leave me, please stay" Her eyes were wide with fear. I sighed and scooted under the covers and pulled her close to me. "Don't worry Sonshine, I'm right here I'm not going to leave you" I whispered against her hair. I stayed that way for a awhile, gently stroking her hair. "Do you want to tell me about it" She was silent for a moment then sighed

"It's funny I haven't had that dream in years, but it was almost exactly the same as it was then. It's of the last time I saw my mother, I had gotten a call from the police, I almost hadn't answered it, and they had told me that my mother had been in a accident and that I needed to come as quickly as possible. I remember being freaked out and leaving my house to rush toward the address he gave me. It wasn't until I got there that I realized just how bad it was. The address he gave me wasn't a hospital it was a building in front of a café my mom and I used to go to and loved. She had went there that day to get my favorite cookies for me because I wasn't feeling well and when she had left the store to cross the street she… the man was sober, his brakes worked, he just hadn't been paying attention, to busy reaching for his cell phone to look out the damn window. When he did he saw my mom tried to swerve and ended up losing control, the truck fell onto of my mom pinning her legs to the street. They called the ambulance but the injuries were too severe. They said it was a miracle she lived to see me. I had rushed to her side holding her while she had said she was sorry and that I was going to have to be strong on my own. That she believed in me and no matter what she was with me. She died before I could tell her I loved her, or how much I needed her. I remember holding her and begging her not to leave me alone." Sonny's voice broke off on a sob and she cried into my shirt. My heart broke for her; I can't imagine having to live through seeing my mom die like that. It seemed so pointless so avoidable. I held Sonny close to me and rocked her until the tears stopped. Sonny reached up and touched my face

"Thank you Chad"

"For what?" I asked generally confused.

"For listening, for holding me, for staying with me. You have no idea what that means to me" Her eyes got this soft look to them. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. Oh no I know this feeling. I was falling back in love with Sonny Monroe. Fallen I corrected when I looked down at her face; I have fallen back in love with Sonny Monroe.

"Sonny I have to ask you" I began,

"Yeah Chad?"

"Why did you leave all those years ago? What happened?" She looked at me and I could see shock and confusion on her face.

"Wait you really don't know?" I shook my head

"I left Chad because you broke my heart" Now I was confused

"Sonny the last time I saw you I kissed you senseless and asked you out, how did I break your heart?" She glanced away for a moment then took a deep breath and looked back at my face.

"You know when you told me to go get my stuff and you were going to take me to dinner?" I nodded "And you told me to stay there?" I nodded again "Well I didn't I went back Chad, and I heard you on the phone talking to somebody I don't know who and it sounded like you guys were talking about me, and I was confused because from the way you were talking it sounded like you had just asked me out to win a bet and get me into bed. I was about to go in your room and confront you about it when I heard you get off the phone but then I saw Portlyn was in your room. And you guys were talking and Portlyn said I was just a bet and you didn't deny it! Then you said she will always have a place in your heart and you guys started kissing and- and I just couldn't stand watching you. I felt like a fool and I just couldn't do it. I felt like so betrayed I loved you Chad and you used me." She broke off, I could see tears in her eyes and it broke my heart especially because I knew this all could have been avoided.

"Sonny you got it all wrong" She looked up at me confused. So I opened my mouth and began my story.

**THE NEXT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE MOSTLY CHANNY FLUFF. BUT DON'T WORRY A-LIST WILL BE BACK WITH A VENGEANCE. HHHMMM I LIKE THAT! THAT MIGHT BECOME A CHAPTER NAME! LOL ANYWAY YOU GUYS WILL FINALLY GET TO HEAR CHADS SIDE OF THE STORY. AND THERE WILL BE A MOMENT OF CHANNY HAPPINESS BUT SADLY IT WON'T LAST LONG. ALSO TAWNI WILL HAVE A MAJOR ROLE IN THIS STORY THAT'S WHY IM KINDA GIVING YOU THE BACK STORY INTO HER LIFE. BY THE WAY YOU SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE? THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, YOU SHOULD REALLY PRESS IT. DON'T BE AFRAID PRESS IT. GO AHEAD YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	10. Chad's Story

_**Okay so this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted at all. I had written up the story of Chad's point of view a long time ago but somebody (looks at brother) deleted it. Jerk. So I had to rewrite and its not as good. But I figured I had to post something so here you go! Oh and btw for being patient with me I'm also uploading a bonus chapter. it's a two for one deal! **_

* * *

_**Five years ago**_

**CPOV **

I was sitting in my room going over the script for the upcoming Mac Falls scene when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced up.

"Yeah come in" In walked my buddy Ethan, We had met at one of the lame parties Mr. Condor had thrown here at the studios and had bonded on how boring it was. We left together and went to a cooler party downtown and have been hanging out ever since. I watched as he came in and sat on the couch putting his feet up on the table.

"You got that I just got a girl look on your face" I said after taking in the way he was smirking. He laughed

"Man we've been spending to much time together, if you know what I'm thinking by just looking at my face" He sat up

"Uh huh what's she like " I said uninterestedly still staring at my script

"She has this awesome smile and this long wavy brown hair. And she's so funny. We've kind of been talking for a while"

"Uh huh and who is she" I didn't really care but we were friends and friends suppose to ask dumb questions like these whether they cared or not.

"You know her, its Sonny" My head snapped up. WHAT! He asked out Sonny? As in my Sonny? How.. Why… What…. GRRR!

"YOU ASKED OUT SONNY!" Ethan looked shocked at my tone, but I was furious! No one was suppose to ask out Sonny. She's mine and everyone here knows it.

"Well yeah, we've been flirting and kis-" I waved my hand to cut him off

"AH! I don't want to hear what you've been doing with my Sonny! How could you? Everyone here knows she's mine!"

"Well news flash dude I don't think she does, since you know she said yes to me" When I started to walk toward him threateningly Ethan got up " Look Chad if it means that much to you I'll cancel the date, but a word of advice you really got to man up and ask her out, Sonny's hot and guys are going to go after her"

"I am to man enough to ask Sonny out! I uh just haven't gotten around to it yet" Wow even to me that sounded lame. Ethan laughed

"Yeah right I bet you couldn't ask Sonny out"

"Can to" God I sounded like a child

"And even If you did you'd be to chicken to even ask her to be your girlfriend, tell her you love her-"

"HEY"

"- or god forbid kiss her" Ethan fell over laughing. I really wanted to punch him in his jaw

"I bet I could" Ethan looked up at me wiping the tears from his eyes

"Yeah you willing to put money on that" He was still chuckling

"Yeah I am" He looked up at me

"What?"

"Yeah I'd put money on that. I bet I could do everything you said and get Sonny to say she loves me back in less than two weeks" I know it was stupid to let Ethan rattle me but the guy was being a jerk, I had to prove to him (and myself) that CDC was no chicken.

"You get three days"

"WHAT! That's impossible, why three days?"

"Because my favorite number is three. And three weeks is to long, three hours/seconds/minuets is to short, so days it is" I shook my head

"I need more time"

"What the great CDC scared?" He said in a baby voice

"No I-" Ethan started making chicken noises "SHUT UP!" The noises got louder "FINE! FINE I'LL DO IT" I yelled. Ethan stopped the noises and smiled at me

"So how much money we putting on this? How bout three hundred" Ethan said. Ugh I hate this guys obsession with three.

"Fine lets shake on it"

And we did

* * *

**EPOV **

I just got off the phone after cancelling my date with Sonny. I felt bad, but truthfully I was never going to go out with her anyway. I saw the way she and Chad looked at each other, and I knew that if Chad thought I was going out with Sonny his jealousy would make him finally get up the courage to ask her out.

Well his jealousy and a little teasing on my part.

I smiled, I liked both Sonny and Chad, they were both my friends and good people. I knew they'd be happy together. And what I wanted more than anything was my friends happy. I didn't even mine losing three hundred dollars. It was all worth it.

* * *

**CPOV**

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU ARE THE MOST OBNOXIOUS SELF CENTERED HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER MET!" I cringed at the sound of Sonny's voice. I slowly turned around to face her

"And you are the biggest diva I have ever met. Now will you please tell me why you came in my room, yelling like a maniac?" Sonny glared at me. I know how much she hated being called a diva.

"You know exactly what you did Cooper." She spat at me "You sabotaged my date!" Oh so that's what she's so mad about. Ethan must have called her and broke off the date. I rolled my eyes

"I would hardly call it sabotaging, please Sonny I was just helping you"

"Helping me what? Do you know how long I have waited for Ethan to ask me out? Five months! Five months that has all gone to waste because of you! What is with you Chad? Is it your goal in life to make me hate you? If it is good because you've succeeded" I lifted my head up to look at her. My heart squeezed painfully at her words. I could tolerate a lot of things in this world but Sonny hating me was not one of them. I got up and walked over to her.

"You could never hate me Monroe and you know it" I looked in her chocolate brown eyes and immediately got lost in them.

"Why'd you do it Chad what did you have to gain from this? Why do you always have to mess with my life? Me and Ethan could have been on are date right now happy and-" I cut her off my temper flaring

"He had no right to ask you out!" I was standing in front of her not sure how I got there and lifted my arms to cage her against the wall. Sonny glared at me

"He had every right to ask me out! I don't belong to you Chad" I laughed

"Yes you do, for the past two years I've known you, you have belonged to me. I know because I have belonged to you to." And unable to stand it anymore I crushed my lips to hers. I groaned at the taste of them. This was better than I had ever imagined . I kept kissing her til I felt Sonny's arms wrap around my neck I wanted to laugh at how happy I felt. Sonny might not say it out loud but I know from her kiss that she liked me. I broke away breathing hard.

"We belong together Monroe, whether you like it or not, and I refuse to let you go on pretending like this doesn't exist between us. I can't stand by and let another man date you before we at least give this, give us, a shot" I continued to stare into her eyes "How can you date Ethan when you love me?" Crap why did I say that ? Take it back Chad take it back. I looked at Sonny ready to tell her not to answer but instead found myself saying "You do love me don't you?" Shit what is wrong with me what if she said no? I started to move away when Sonny pulled me down for a kiss.

"Yes I love you, you arrogant jerk. I don't know why or how it happened but I do" I couldn't believe it! I had already won half of the bet with Ethan. But as I looked down at Sonny I knew that she was better than any prize. I smiled and kissed her.

"Sonny would you go to dinner with me?" She smiled

"Of course you big dope" I laughed.

"Go get your stuff Munroe, I'll meet you at your dressing room in a second, I just have to make a quick phone call" She smiled and hugged me, before leaving the room. I watched her walk out, and as soon as I couldn't see her any more I started to dance around my room like a three year old. I know I know I'm eighteen I should act my age but hey it's not everyday a guy founds out the girl he loves, loves him back. I pulled out my phone and called Ethan. I had a sudden urge to run over and hug my friend.

"Hey what's up?"

"I did it! And you owe me money" I smiled I could care less about the money I really just wanted to gloat.

"You serious you got Sonny to go out with you, KISS you, and agree to be your girlfriend in less than one day?"

"Yeah, well everything but the girlfriend part, she even said she loves me" My cheeks were starting to hurt by how much I was smiling but I couldn't get it to stop.

"WHAT? Man I thought it would take two days for her to even say yes to go out with you"

"I thought it would take a week at least."

"I thought you would need to buy flowers and candy, go the whole nine yards before she said yes." Truth be told I had thought that to.

"Man I can't believe I got her to say it in less than three days! I am the Man" I was on top of the world now

"Yeah Yeah you alright" I laughed at his sarcasm

"I know I know you can hold your applause now pay up. I'm gonna need money to take Sonny out to night." I was going all out. A fancy restaurant, roses if I could, what ever she wanted.

"Nuh uh uh not so fast you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend yet" I frowned man I thought that was implied when I asked her out. I sighed

"O.k. come over and give me half now and half when I complete are bet" My mind filled with images of me asking Sonny to be my girlfriend if she said yes I would be the happiest boy in the world. "And that one should be a lot of fun" I hung up the phone.

"Finally! Now will you come over here and pay me some attention?" I froze when I heard Portlyn's voice. She walked over and grabbed my jacket, I tried to step back

"Can't got a hot date" I smiled just thinking about Sonny

"Oh please you know she's just a bet. Plus you love me right? Or is Sonny taking over my place in your heart?" She started to do her fake pout thing that never failed to piss me off. I decided to skip over that Sonny being just a bet thing I didn't want to start a fight.

"Portlyn you know there is always a special place in my heart for you and no one can take that away" I watched her smile, I meant it ,Portlyn was my friend and I do love her, even if she does annoy me sometimes. I was about to tell her so when she leaned up and kissed me. I tried to step back but she curled her fingers tighter in my hair molding her lips to mine. I reached up and shoved at her shoulders.

"Port what the hell!" I wiped my mouth.

"What do you mean! You asked me to kiss you!"

"WHAT! No I didn't!"

"Yes you said I had a special place in your heart!"

"Yeah as my friend!" I froze at the look of pain on her face. "Uh Port look I don't like you like that o.k.? I love Sonny, and you and I… were just friends" Portlyn looked up at me with a teary expression

"So your telling me you don't have any kind of feelings for me at all?"

"I'm sorry but none like that." She looked mad

"What does she have that I don't?" I turned away from her and ran my hand through my hair, I've asked myself the same question thousands of times before.

"I don't know it's just something about her, she makes me smile, and laugh. Just seeing her happy brightens my day and making her happy makes me feel like the greatest man in world. I love being around her even if were not doing anything just sitting and talking. Even when we argue, which we do a lot, I know I wouldn't want to be fighting with anyone else on earth. Even on our worse days I can't help but notice how beautiful she is and how much I love her." I smiled to myself "It's not just something but everything about her, Sonny's just...it" I glanced over at Port who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Wow you really do love the random don't you?" I sighed and wrapped my arm loosely around her shoulder

"Yes I do" She nodded and smiled

"O.k. fine than I have to tell you that making your date wait twenty minutes doesn't usually go over well." I glanced at the clock. Oh shoot! I ran out of my room shouting over my shoulder.

"PORT LOCK UP FOR ME PLEASE!" I ran to Sonny's dressing room, and opened the door

"Sorry I'm late I ran into Portlyn…" I looked around the room and saw no one there.

"Sonny?" I looked around and pulled out my phone trying to call her. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Sonny its me Chad. Um I guess you found another way home. But can you call me and let me know you safe? Uh talk to you tomorrow bye." I hung up the phone and walked out shutting the door behind me. As I walked to my car I had this bad feeling inside my gut about Sonny. But I ignored it. She probably just was tried and got a ride with Blondie home. We'll talk in the morning, everything will be fine.

Right?'

* * *

_**Present Day…**_

As I finished I stared down into Sonny's eyes.

"I know it was stupid that I had needed Ethan to tease me to ask you out but, I was so scared you would reject me, and I just wouldn't have been able to handle it. You were the only girl I ever loved" I looked down at Sonny who still had yet to speak a word.

"Sonny? Say something"

"So the bet was for you to ask me to be your girlfriend, kiss me, and tell me you love me?"

"Yeah, I know it was stupid but I was young"

"And after you did all that you were what? Going to break up with me?"

"No! Why would I do that? I loved you"

"Oh"

"Oh? Just oh? What does 'Oh' mean?"

"Oh as in that probably the stupidest, but most amazing bet I have every heard." And with that she yanked my head down and gave me one of the best kisses of my life. When we finally broke away I laid down and pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her hair.

"Go to sleep Sonshine" I whispered "I'm not leaving you" Sonny smiled closing her eyes

"I know" Then we both dropped off to sleep.

* * *

_**So in the original everything was planned out better an flowed and made more sense then this one. Ah well the next chapter is one of my favs so I hope it makes up for the crappy one. Sorry guys I'll consider doing a re-write! Don't judge me to harshly. **_


	11. Deserving Happiness

_**And here is the bonus chapter I put in because you guys have been so patient with me! Enjoy.**_

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up smiling. I don't remember the last time that I woke up and felt instantly happy, but I did today. I felt Chad's lips brush against my hair.

"Bout time you got up" He grumbled. I rolled over and giggled. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why how long have you been up"

"About an hour now" I pulled back in shock

"An hour? You've been lounging around in bed for an hour? Why?" He pulled me closer

"Because I like holding you and watching you sleep. I've- um well- I've never done that before." I raised my eyebrow

"You expect me to believe you've never spent the night over one of your girlfriends' houses before?"

"Well I haven't. Usually I go over their house and we -well you know- then I make up an excuse and leave. Or get up early and leave, one of the two" He blushed

"Oh wow so you were one of those _wam bam thank you mam_ kind of guys huh?" I asked in an accusing voice. I know its mean but I like watching him squirm.

"No! Well yeah… but I'd never do that to you- not to say that were gonna - don't get me wrong I want to just- AGH!" He threw his head down on the pillow and crossed his arms over his eyes. I giggled

"It's o.k. Chad I got it, don't feel bad a lot of guys don't like to cuddle after sex" I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt his arms come down around me.

"So have a lot of guys done that to you? How many guys have you been with?" I stiffened, did I really want to tell him that I'm a virgin and haven't had a serious boyfriend? I sighed, I guess he has been honest with me so I should be honest with him

"Well um I-"

"You know what I don't want to know"

"You don't?"

"Nope because then it will make me mad and I really don't want to ruin this great morning, by going off and killing all your ex-lovers in a murderous rampage." I laughed thinking to myself _that would be a really short rampage. Hey you wouldn't even have to leave the room_. But I kept that thought to myself.

"Sooo" I said while tracing lazy patterns on his chest "Are you hungry? I can cook breakfast"

"You cook?" He asked shocked. I smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Of course I cook you idiot I have to feed myself somehow. How bout you? Can you cook? Or just burn water."

"Please Chad Dylan Cooper can cook anything. I'm a master in the kitchen." I laughed

"O.k. _Master _lets see what you got." I slid out of the bed and headed downstairs. Hearing Chad footsteps not that far behind me. I turned around to catch him staring at my butt.

"Hey eyes up here buddy" I said motioning to my face. He blushed

"It's your fault. You should wear more clothes to bed" Then he pushed past me and started pulling out pots and pans. I looked down, I had on shorts and a tank top just like I had on every other night. I shrugged and went over to help Chad with breakfast.

It was fun cooking with him. He was right he's a really good cook. He made some of the best pancakes I've ever had, and I made my famous steak and potatoes omelets (A/N: **I really make these and they are SSSOOOO good. Trust me**) We sat down to eat and Chad took a bite of my omelet, he closed his eyes and groaned

"Oh god, That has to be the best omelet I've ever tasted. Were did you learn to cook?" I looked down at my plate

"My mom taught me everything I know" I mumbled remembering all the good times we had cooking and trying out all the old family recipes. I felt Chad's hand close over me.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" I shook my head

"No its o.k. their good memories. It's been awhile since I remembered my mom without crying." I smiled and moved my hand.

"How bout you? Were did you learn how to cook?" I watched as he blushed and looked away mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"The Cooking Channel" He said with his eyes down. I chocked on my pancakes.

"YOU watch the cooking channel?"

"Not intentionally it's just when I was, going through things after you left, my family turned it on and took the remote to try to get me out of bed. It didn't work, instead I just got real good at cooking." I laughed

"Your family sounds like they really care about you" I said and he smiled. I felt my hurt squeeze. I wish that I had a family that cared about me like Chad's did about him. We finished breakfast, and started to go clean the kitchen. I looked at the counters which were covered in flour. I wiped it with my finger.

"There's no way I'm cleaning this."

"Uh uh you cook you clean " Chad said

"But I didn't use flour you did" I said getting a bunch off the counter and flicked it at him. It got all over his face and a little in his hair. His eyes got big and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh no you didn't just flick flour in the CDC's hair" I smiled

"Uh I think I just did. What you gonna do about it" He smirked and grabbed a hand full of flour out of the bag. My eyes widen

"Don't even think about- " He threw it on me. "Oh it's on now" We ran around screaming and throwing flour on each other until we were both covered in it. I slipped and fell on the floor and Chad fell on top of me. I laughed.

"You look like and old man" He laughed and shook his hair causing more flour to fall on me. "Stop Stop I take it back" I said while spitting flour out of my mouth. He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm going to take a shower" He hopped off me and ran to the bathroom

"Oh no you are not leaving me to clean this all up! Chad! CHAD!" I heard his laugh and a door slam. I crossed my arms and looked around the kitchen. Well I better get started.

* * *

Hours later I was done with the kitchen. Chad had come out of the bathroom eventually and did the dishes while I took a shower. Now were cuddled up on the couch watching TV. I leaned against Chad as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned down to kiss my head. I smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him while playing with his fingers

"I'm fine right here"

"Come on Chad you must want to do something"

"Nope as long as you're here this is the only place I want to be" I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled away. "But I do have a surprise for you." And with a wicked smile he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Chad what is that"

"Sonny do you trust me?" I looked at him and everything in me screamed no. That I couldn't afford to trust him, that he'd break my heart again. Everything in me called for a retreat to pull back before I was shattered again.

Everything but my heart. My heart knew that I trusted him and was already irrevocably in love with this man. So I closed my eyes and took the leap. Letting down all my guards and putting all my trust in Chad. I felt him wrap the blindfold around my eyes and grab my hand to pull me up. Then to my complete shock he swept me up into his arms.

"CHAD!" I screamed

"What? This is easier than leading you and I don't want you to fall or trip and hurt yourself." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. After a few minutes I heard a door opening and knew we where outside,

"Chad we shouldn't be outside without backup any one could have a clear shot at you and-"

"I called Ms. Stark already and there is extra security all over the grounds. Were safe Sonny trust me" I relaxed again and cuddled closer to him. We walked for a few more minutes before Chad finally put me down and took off the blindfold. I gasped at what I saw. We were in a gazebo on Chad's property that faced a little pond and in the middle of the gazebo someone had set up a picnic. I turned to Chad

"Chad did you do this?" He nodded "How?"

"When you were in the shower I came out here and set this all up. I wanted to do something special for you" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"You are so sweet" I said before I kissed him.

We sat down and had the most delicious dinner I have ever had, and talked about everything from Chad's huge family ( He had two older sisters and a younger brother) to my lack of one ( It was just me after my mom died) , to our hopes and dreams (I had always wanted to be a singer and Chad said he had always secretly wanted to be a chef). It was perfect.

Chad reached out and brushed my hair away from my face, he frowned and looked away.

"What? " I asked scared that I had something caught in my teeth.

"Every time I see your cuts and bruises it makes me so angry that I couldn't protect you," He whispered. My heart squeezed and I got up to go sit in his lap. I gently pulled his face up so he was looking directly at me.

"It's o.k. Chad. You can't protect me from everything, and remember it's actually my job to protect you"

"I know but I just feel like I failed you, like its my fault"

"This is not your fault, I don't blame you at all. Believe it or not this is probably the least amount of damage I've ever gotten on the job. I mean I've been shot, knifed, had all types of broken bones and even almost died once-" Chad covered my mouth with his hand.

"Were going to have to talk about you getting another job." I smiled beneath his hand as he leaned over and kissed the cut on my forehead.

"I mean it Sonny, the thought of losing you… it's unbearable" He looked away again. I lifted his face and looked in to his eyes.

"As long as I have a say in it, I'm not going anywhere" and I closed the distance between us and kissed him with all the love I had in me. We got so caught up that we failed to notice that it had started raining. I broke the kiss and looked around.

"Oh no!" I looked at Chad and smiled "Guess were gonna have to make a run for it" He chuckled

"Grab the stuff" We gathered up everything, and looked out at the rain. Then on the count of three we ran through the rain back towards the house. By the time we got back in we were soaked through. We put everything in the kitchen and walked toward the bedroom. I looked up at Chad.

"I guess were going to have to get out of these wet clothes" His eyes flared with something.. Desire? He looked at me and slowly came forward.

"Yeah I guess we are" We stared at each other before I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. My hands began tearing at his shirt while his were trying to unzip my jeans. I ripped his shirt off and he started kissing my neck. I moaned

"Chad wait hold on." He pulled back, his hair was sticking up at odd angles (did I do that?) and his eyes were simmering with heat and lust.

"Yeah"

"I should tell you I … I um…. I've never done this before" I mumbled

"You've never done what?" I glanced down. He pulled back eyes wide.

"Shit Sonny you're a virgin?" I kept my head down. I figured this was the part when he would pull away and start to think that I was some time of freak. I was surprised when He grabbed my chin and forced my to meet his gaze.

"Sonny.. How? I mean your so sexy and I thought…" He trailed off

"I mean its not like I never tried but it never felt right. I'd kiss guys and get into it but then when things would get more physical I would freak out and leave and I think that its because.. Because none of them were you" I looked at Chad "You stole my heart a long time ago Chad and I don't think I ever got it back." I held his gaze, his hand moved from my chin to my cheek. He brought his face close to mine and kissed me, wrapping his other arm around my waist, he pulled back only far enough to talk.

"I don't think I ever got my heart back either" His blue eyes met my brown ones, and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered against his lips

"Now where were we?" He chuckled and crashed his lips down to mine.

* * *

**TPOV**

I was sitting at the bar having a cocktail. The party I had just come from had been so boring and I needed a pick me up. As I was finishing my drink I saw out of the corner of my eye a man sit down next to me. Well maybe this night wasn't going to be a complete waste, I turned and gave him a flirtatious smile which froze on my face when I saw who it was.

"Hey Tawni" Nico said "Fancy meeting you here" I turned away, paid for my drink and got up to leave, I heard his steps behind me and I walked faster to my car, I was half way across the parking lot when I felt him grab my hand. He spun me around

"Tawni please I just want to talk" I wrenched out of his grasp

"I have nothing to say to you" I spat at him

"Yes you do Tawn you owe me an explanation! I've waited four years for one and I'm not leaving you alone till I get it!"

"I don't owe you anything! What we had was a- a young infatuation! So I broke it off ! SO WHAT!"

"A young infatuation? Tawni I loved you! I loved you more than anything!"

"NO you didn't! You couldn't have!"

"Don't tell me that I didn't love you Tawni! I did!"

"NO Y-"

"I STILL DO!"

"NO YOU DON'T! Don't say that! How could you love me when I don't love myself? How could you love me after what I did" I had furious tears running down my face. Nico had a look of confusion on his face

"Tawni what are you talking about? What did you do?" I shook my head refusing to answer

"Tawn-"

"I KILLED OUR BABY! I KILLED HIM!" I screamed at him "I killed him….. Car accident… he died….. he died because of me" I chocked back wrenching sobs. Nico stood in shock

"Car accident? The car accident were you were on your way to meet me?" Nico whispered almost to himself. I nodded

"I was going to tell you. I was so happy, we were going to have a baby, I didn't think that twenty was to young and I was in love. So in love. I was driving and… and I reached to grab my phone. I accidentally pushed it to the floor and….. so I reached. I looked away for two seconds, two second. When I glanced up there was a kid in the road. So I swerved and hit the tree…. Next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with the doctor telling me our baby died. Then you ran in and, I couldn't face you. I just couldn't it was to much. I loved you so much but how could you love me after that? After you knew?" I glanced at him through my tears

"My stupidity killed our baby, I didn't deserve to be happy. I don't deserve to be." I shook my head and turn and ran to my car.

"TAWNI!" I heard his steps behind me and ran faster hopping in my car and pulling out of the parking lot. I glanced in my rearview and saw him staring after me.

"Goodbye Nico" I whispered I doubt he'd want to see me after this. Even if he did he'd never be able to find me.

I was going to make sure of it.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it! Just a heads up you guys are going to HATE me after the next couple chapters. I hated myself for writing it. But the story has to go this way. So enjoy the happiness now. **_


	12. Mine: The Forgotten Chapter

**AWW Hey guys! So I was cleaning out my computer because I am FINALLY getting a new one and I came across this forgotten chapter of my story. I remember debating whether or not I should put it into this story and deciding against it because of the adult content, but I don't know now I think it's time all of the chapters come together. It's your choice whether you want to read it or not. **

*****RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT***** **

**CPOV**

My hands nervously traveled down Sonny's body, feeling how her wet shirt hugged her body and how she trembled. Or was that me? I was no longer sure. She was a virgin, my Sonny was a virgin. The thought made me feel both possessive and nervous. The fact that she had never been with any other man but me was enough to make me dance with joy, no one else had ever, or will ever if I have anything to say about it, see Sonny the way I am about to see her. But this was her first time and I needed it to be perfect, which meant I had to slow things down. I brought my lips to her forehead kissing her softly there before moving down to her mouth again making sure to keep things light. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, she met my stare head on. In her eyes I saw both how nervous she was and how ready and determined. I smiled, man I love that about her, the unwillingness to back down and face every problem head on.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It doesn't have to be tonight" I already knew her answer before she spoke but I needed her to be sure.

"Chad I've waited for you forever, please don't make me wait any longer" Then she pulled my head down and kissed me. My arms tighten around her hip, then my hands slide down to her butt and I picked her up bringing her head level with mine. She gasped and I used the opportunity to sweep my tongue inside her mouth, she moaned then wrapped her legs around my waist, her tongue tangling with mine. I groaned, I swear to god this woman is going to be the death of me. I walked over to the bed and placed her gently on it. I broke the kiss and staring working on her jeans while she got rid of her shirt. Her jeans were wet so after a heck of a lot of maneuvering and giggling we finally got them off leaving Sonny in her bra and panties. I stood up to get rid of my own pants and shirt then leaned down over her taking it all in. She blew out an exasperated breath

"Chad are you just going to stare at me all night?" She asked crossing her arms, I shook my head

"No just give me a minute, you're so beautiful Sonny and I feel like I've waited forever for you" She smiled at that but next thing I know I was flat on my back and Sonny was straddling my hips.

"Well I understand the feeling Cooper, so you're going to have to stare another time cause I don't feel like wasting another moment" And with that and a devilish grin she reached behind her to unhook her bra.

Which definitely caught my attention

**SPOV**

I sat there for a moment uncertain of what to do next, just when things were about to get uncomfortable Chad let out a groan and sat up crushing his lips to mine, before kissing down my neck. I let my head fall back, now this is what I'm talking about. He spun me placing me back on the bed then continued his scorching path down to my breast and I tangled my hands in his hair. He closed his lips over my nipple sucking before pulling back and blowing over it watching as it tightened, I moaned and he groaned. His mouth closed over my nipple again with his fingers flicking and doing wicked things to the neglected one.

"Oh God' I gasped as my head fell back, Chad lightly bit my nipple causing me to squeal

"Chad" he said before continuing what he was doing

"What?" I asked confused, he chuckled the vibration around my breast causing my stomach to clench

"Oh Chad has a much better ring to it, considering what it is were doing" He answered as he switched over to give the neglected nipple to same treatment as the first. I would have laughed if I had the breath to. After what felt like both too long and not long enough Chad pulled back.

"You're so responsive, one day Sonny" He began "I want to see if I can make you come just by sucking on you here" His hand brushed my nipples as he pressed a kiss to my lips "But not today, I don't think I can last that long" And once again he kissed his way down my body, further this time. As his lips brushed over my belly button he began to pull down my thong. I don't know why but a wave a nervousness came over me and he must have sensed it. Chad stopped than glanced up

"It's ok Sonny, do you need to stop?" I shook my head shyly, glad that he had asked, it reassured me somehow.

"If at any time you want to stop, just tell me and I will, even if it kills me" I shook my head and he pulled my thong the rest of the way off. I looked up at the ceiling as he maneuvered in between my legs and spread them, placing my knees on either side of his shoulder. I bit my lip, blushing.

"Sonny, look at me" Out of sheer force of will I did, and met his gaze head on. He smiled "You're perfect Sonny, even here" He glanced down then looked back up meeting my gaze again "Especially here" Then, without taking his eyes off mine, he lowered his head and licked. My head fell back and a high pitched squeak I didn't even know I could make left my mouth. Chad groaned, spread me with his fingers then continued with his assault. I gasped and tried to focus on catching my breath, but as he suck my clit into his mouth and pressed a finger into my core I felt that the task was beyond me.

"Oh Chad, Fuck" I gasped, he chuckled around me causing me to tremble and lose my mind even more, before I completely gave myself over to the sensation and let myself be swept away. I came screaming grasping Chads head and grinding my mouth against him, too far gone to be embarrassed. Finally after what felt like forever I went limp and Chad kissed his way back up my body, before stretching out next to me, one hand propping up his head the other tracing lazy circles on my body.

"Hey" I mumbled, he grinned

"Hey yourself" He continued to smile at me but he made no other move.

"It's not over is it?" I asked playfully, but his face became serious

"It is if you want it to be, this is enough for me Sonny. Just you by yourself being here with me right now is enough" I almost cried, if I wasn't already in love with him I would've fell right then. I reached up and touched his face.

"Well it's not enough for me, I need to know that I made you happy to" I put my hand over his mouth when he opened his lips to protest "No more excuses or talk, I need you Chad" He looked at me over my hand before kissing my palm and moving away to grab a condom. He ripped it open, slipped it on then repositioned himself between my legs, he grab my hand, linking our fingers together and placing them on the bed by my head. Then once again never breaking eye contact with me he began to push inside. My head fell back and I closed my eyes, Chad kissed my closed eye lids and continued to whisper words of encouragement into my ear. Once he was fully in he stopped and waited, though I could hear his deep breathes and knew how much it was costing him. I readjusted myself, my movements causing his jaw to clench and he shuddered. I brought my hand up to his face

"You can move Chad, I'm ok" He gazed down at me

"Are you sure?" I nodded there had been a slight burning and pinching sensation but it had faded now to a dull ache which I could deal with. Now my curiosity had set in and I want him to move, I wanted to see if he could make me feel that good again. Chad pulled back then pushed in again slowly, I bit my lip and winced causing him to stop again.

"No Chad I'm fine, it's not that bad I promise" He gave me a skeptical look then tested his hips again. This thrust didn't hurt as much as the last which I think he was able to read on my face. So he continued with a measured thrust and after the first few the slowness of it all began to drive me insane, and I could see by his tense expression it was driving him insane as well. I reached up to touch his face.

"Chad, you're not going to hurt me, I'm tougher than you think and I know you'd never hurt me." I kissed him "Give me all of you, I'm yours" He closed his eyes at my words and I could almost feel his control snap.

"Mine" he rasped as he slid back out then stroked in deeper "Yea I like the sound of that" My head fell back and I felt his lips run up and down my neck as he whispered praises against my throat. "You feel so good Sonny, so tight, hot, and perfect. You're so perfect. You're all I've ever wanted, all I'll ever want. Come for me baby. I want to feel you come around me and hear you scream my name" He changed up the angle so with each thrust he rubbed against my clit and I exploded gasping his name just like he wanted. I felt his shoulders bunch and he cursed throwing his head back and thrusting harder and faster into me. I stroked my hand down his chest

"Come for me Chad, Scream MY name" As if he had been waiting for my permission he broke. He pressed his face into the side of my neck growling as he gave one last deep thrust. I continued to hold him stroking him as he sank down onto me. After a time he raised his head and looked down at what I already know was a blissed out expression on my face. He smiled and rolled over draping me across him and stroking my hair.

"This could easily become my most favorite place in the world." He whispered into my hair, I smile.

"Mine too" He stared at me, both of us had huge dopey grinds on our faces. I wanted to tell him I loved him so bad, but right when I had worked up the courage he bent over and kissed me again, distracting me. Then he continued to distract me well into the night till we both fell asleep.

**Looking back on this story and reading what my fifteen/sixteen year old brain was able to put together I got to say I'm impressed, I had forgotten how much I loved writing. Maybe I'll take it up again sometime soon. Anyway now my story is complete**

**Sincerely **

**Karlita Jones **


	13. Falling apart

**OMG 100 Reviews! You guys are the best. I've never had 100 reviews before! O.k. So here we go I hope you like it and don't hate me to much! Chad's point of view should be up soon I wrote it already and I'm just editing it. Enjoy! **

**SPOV**

Again for the second time in two days I woke up happy. I sighed I could really get used to this. I stretched my sore body and smiled remembering the night before. Chad was amazing, he was so sweet and patient the first time, and the second, the third had been hard and fast, not that I minded. I never knew that sex could be that explosive, or that you could go at it more than one time a night. I giggled and reached behind me for Chad and found….

a cold empty bed. I sat up and looked around.

"Chad?" he wasn't in the room, I got up and pulled on a t-shirt and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. I walked in and saw Chad leaning over the counter with his back toward me. I smiled he wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans were slung low on his hips, he was so sexy. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist pressing myself against his back and kissing his shoulder.

"You don't know how sexy you look right now" I whispered in his ear. He turned and grabbed me by the waist pulling me up onto my toes and kissing me passionately. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Chad broke the kiss off and pulled back stepping out of my embrace.

"Good morning to you to" I smiled. Chad smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. I giggled nervously "Chad what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to kiss you one last time before you left."

"Left? Left were?" Chad motioned through the doorway pointing to the living room where I saw all my stuff packed and piled. I looked back at Chad

"Chad what the hell is going on!" I growled. Why the hell was my stuff packed? And why was Chad looking at me with such cold calculating eyes? I felt a wave of panic wash over me. "Answer me Cooper!" Chad chuckled humorlessly

"O so where back to last names now huh? Even after last night? I thought I meant more to you than that Munroe" He stalked toward me "And to answer your earlier question your leaving back to where ever you want to go. I already called your boss and she's sending over a new agent as we speak." He turned and started to walk away

"Why are you doing this I thought-" My voice broke off.

"Thought what? That I loved you? I never loved you Sonny, you were a bet from begging to end." I staggered back. It felt like he had stabbed me in the gut with a knife and twisted. "Yeah Sonny that's right. You had it right all along the bet was to have sex with you and dump you. Which I'm doing now. Hey I might be five years late but better late than never right." He looked at me with those ice blue eyes completely devoid of feeling. I felt my heart not shatter or break but implode. How could I be so stupid as to put my trust back into this man. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I held them back. There was no way I was going to let this dick see me cry, and see how much he hurt me. I will shed no more tears over Chad Dylan Cooper, he's not worth it. I stood tall back straight and looked him in the eye.

"So that was the plan all along. From the moment you knew I was going to be your bodyguard?" Chad shrugged.

"It wasn't the best situation but hey when opportunity knocks…." My chest felt hollow there was nothing left inside me. All my emotions were gone completely drained all but one.

Anger

I looked up and realized he was still talking " … I can honestly say you were one of the best lays I've ever had , I've never had a virgin before. I like my women experienced, but you wow" He looked at me and cast an arrogant smile my way. That was it the final straw. All my anger rushed out and before I knew it I was standing in front of him, eyes blazing. I saw him brace himself for a slap but I had other things in mind. I punched him in the nose earning a satisfying crunch and kneed him in the groin. I watched as he doubled over in pain. I stood over him

"You Chad Dylan Cooper are the most disgusting pig I have ever had the displeasure of being around. I should have let those bastards kill you that night. Matter fact I should kill you myself, but I've wasted enough of my life on you, and I'm not about to waste the rest of it sitting in jail for murder. I guess I'll have to just hope that the kick I gave you in the balls has made you sterile and has saved this world the horror of your children." With that I smiled and stalked out of the kitchen making sure I stepped on his hand when I walked away. I got to his room shut the door and dressed as fast as I could then walked out to load up my car. When I walked back in to lay the spar key I had on the counter I turned and saw Chad still on the floor holding what I hope to be a broken nose. I smiled

"Goodbye Cooper. And if you ever come near me again a broken nose will be the least of your worries" With that I slipped on my sunglasses and stalked out of his house, not bothering to shut the door.

I got into my car and drove as fast as I could, not really knowing where I was going just knowing that I had to get as far away from Chad's house as I could. It wasn't until I was turning onto the street that I realized where I had unconsciously driven to. I parked on the street and looked up at my old apartment. I hadn't stepped foot in there since the night my mom died. I had spent the weeks after her death in a hotel till I got my own apartment. I still paid rent for this apartment, and for a cleaning service to come once a month but other than that I hadn't done anything with it. I slowly got out of the car and walked toward the apartment. When I made it to my door I stood outside with my hand on the knob. I closed my eyes and turned and pushed the door open. I opened my eyes and waited to be assaulted by pain and heartache.

But none came

I walked into the apartment and shut the door I walked past the couch where me and my mom had sat for endless hours watching Mackenzie Falls. I walked to the kitchen where I had made dinner for Tawni for her disastrous date with Hayden. I walked to the table where my mom and me had eaten countless meals. I continued to walk until I reached my mom's door. I took a deep breath and pushed it open. I looked around, it was the way that she had left it even five years later. The cleaning lady had remade her bed but other than that everything was in it's same designated spot. I felt something wet splash on my arm and looked down. Tears? I reached up and touched my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I fell on my moms bed and cried for her lost life and cried for the five years of mine that I've wasted and cried over my broken heart. I cried till there was nothing left then I wiped my face and looked around.

It was then that I figured out why I had come here. I had come to say goodbye. I had kept the apartment out of some childish hope that if I didn't sell it than my mom wasn't really gone. But it was time to face facts, I had to stop letting the past dictate my life, my mom's gone keeping the apartment doesn't make her any less dead or me any less alone. And even though I will forever love her and she will forever live in my heart, I have to let her go. I took one last look around before walking out of her room and out of my apartment. As I walked down the stairs I felt almost lighter as if a weight had been lifted from my chest I walked to the land lords office and told him that I was sending a packing crew over to the apartment tomorrow and to put my apartment on the market. The shock on his face was priceless.

I walked to my car and started up the engine. I took one last look at my apartment. I have had so many memories here. My first kiss, my mom teaching me to cook, my first Hollywood date. I laughed remembering how that had turned out. Falling for James Conroy going on a date with him Tawni and Chad's jealousy the whole flower debacle…

Flowers…

OH MY GOD! I reached for my phone and dialed my friend Julia

"ALLIE! Hey long time no ring!"

"Hey Jules I need a favor"

"Anything for you girl! What's up?"

"I need you to hack in Chad Dylan Coopers phone and see if he had any text messages lately"

"O.k.. just hold a minuet" While I was waiting I reached back into my briefcase in the back seat and looked through the notes. They were each Capitalized in red pen I found the note I was looking for.

_PS HOPE YOU LIKE THE FLOWERS. THERE NICER THEN THE LAST ONES I GOT YOU HUH? _

Now I've only gotten flowers twice in my life. One from Chad and One from James Conroy. But there was something weird about these messages. I just couldn't put my finger on it… Julia's voice broke through my concentration

"Hey Al you there?"

"I'm here. So what you dig up?"

"There is only one thing of interest and it was sent today."

"K what does it say?"

"Well-" I listen to what she said and hung up the phone before pulling away from the corner and speeding down the street.

If what Jules said is correct and my hunch was right then that means one thing

All hell was about to break loose.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT CHAD'S WILL BE LONGER BECAUSE HE HAS A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO! ;-)**


	14. Always Watching

**O.K. SO MOST OF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON. BUT THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF A TWIST…..**

**CPOV**

I woke up intertwined with Sonny. Her arm was thrown across my stomach, her leg was stretched across my hip, and her face buried in the crook of my neck. I bent to kiss her head when she mumbled my name in her sleep and scooted closer. I smiled, I wish I could stay like this all day, there was nothing I wanted to do more than hold Sonny and make love to her all day long. My smile widen to a grin when I thought of last night. Sonny was everything I had ever wanted, wild, passionate, insatiable. No wonder we had both slept way passed dawn. I gently pushed away from Sonny, she groaned in her sleep again and rolled over taking the blankets with her. I laughed quietly she was so adorable. I got up and stretched before pulling on some jeans and heading to the kitchen. I was on my way to the refrigerator when I heard my cell phone ring. I went to pick it up and saw I had one new text message from a number I didn't recognize. Curious I opened it

CHAD CHAD CHAD DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS EVERY TELL YOU NEVER TO MIX BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE? NOT THAT I BLAME YOU MS. MONROE HAS GROWN UP TO BE A VERY ATTRACTIVE WOMEN. SPEAKING OF WHICH IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HER ALIVE I SUGGEST YOU GO CHECK YOUR FRONT DOOR. THEIRS A LITTLE MESSAGE TAPED FOR YOU THERE.

My heart stopped. I slowly put my cell phone on the counter and walked to my front door and sure enough there was an envelope taped to it and in big red letters it read FOR MR. COOPER. I pulled it off with shaking fingers and opened it. Inside were pictures of Sonny, One of her leaving the hospital, one of her in her bedroom, one of me carrying her to the gazebo, one of me and her at the gazebo, and one of us rushing back in the rain. And in every single one there was a target mark on Sonny's heart. I turned the envelope upside down and something hard hit the floor. I picked it up and saw it was a bullet. I dropped it on the floor when I heard my cell phone ring in the kitchen again. I almost didn't want to answer it. But against all better judgment I walked to the kitchen and opened it.

CREEPY ISN'T IT? TO KNOW THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE THAT PRETTY LITTLE BULLET IT COULD BE LOGGED INTO SONNY'S HEART. AND TO KNOW HOW EASY YOU HAVE MADE IT FOR ME. AT ANY OF THESE TIMES I COULD HAVE KILLED HER. YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR MY KINDNESS. NOW LOOK, IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HER ALIVE GET RID OF HER. USE ANY MEANS NECESSARY, BUT GET HER OUT. IF YOU DON'T, WELL REMEMBER

I'M ALWAYS WATCHING

YOU HAVE TWO HOURS

Unable to control my anger I throw the phone at the wall, I slide to the ground and buried my head in my hands. It took me a minuet to calm down and when I did I got to my feet and walked back to my room. I stood in the doorway and watched Sonny sleep. She looked so adorable tangled up in the sheets. It shocked me how much I loved her, the very thought of her getting hurt tears me to pieces. I want her to be there with me every single day by my side. But could I run the risk of her getting hurt or killed because I was selfish.

There really wasn't a choice at all

I had to send her away. But I knew from experience that she wasn't going to leave by choice. She was to stubborn, she would insist on staying, saying she could take care of herself. But what if she couldn't? I took a deep breath and left to go pack Sonny stuff and to get ready for what I know was to come.

I was about to put all my acting skills to the test

* * *

I heard Sonny coming down the stairs and turned to grab the counter for support. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I felt her arms wrap around me and her sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" She mumbled. My heart shattered. I had to kiss her, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. I had to kiss her one more time before she would hate me forever. I turned around and pulled her as close to me as humanly possible . I kissed her with all the love I had in me, trying to say everything I couldn't say out loud. I almost lost my resolve. I pulled back before I got to carried away and stepped out of her arms. I wouldn't be able to do this with her touching me.

"Well good morning to you to" Sonny said with a smile. I tried to smile back, forcing my lips in to place. I obviously didn't do a good job of it since she started to look worried.

"Chad what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to kiss you one last time before you left." At least that line was true. It was going to be the only true thing I was going to say in this whole conversation. A look of confusion came over her face

"Left? Left where?" I gestured to the living room where I had left all her stuff. The look of confusion melted off her face and became replaced with anger.

"Chad what the hell is going on!" I just gazed at her "Answer me Cooper!" I chuckled trying to sound every bit like the cold bastard I was pretending to be

"Oh so where back to last names now huh? Even after last night? I thought I meant more to you than that Munroe" I walked toward her, slowly getting into character "And to answer your earlier question, your leaving back to where ever you want to go. I already called your boss and she's sending over a new agent as we speak." I turned and walked away. Please Sonny I thought just leave it at that and go. Don't make me say any more. I had almost cleared the doorway when I heard her

"Why are you doing this I thought-" Her voice broke. My heart almost tore out of my chest. I wanted to run to her and comfort her. But I couldn't, not if it meant she would wind up dead. I knew what I had to say next it was going to be the biggest lie I've ever told but I had to make her hate me. I had to make her leave

"Thought what? That I loved you? I never loved you Sonny, you were a bet from begging to end." I watched the pain in her eyes and wanted to kill myself. "Yeah Sonny that's right. You had it right all along the bet was to have sex with you and dump you. Which I'm doing now. Hey I might be five years late but better late than never right." I watched as Sonny receded into her self and became the robot I despised. Her face turning into a mask with no emotion and her back going rim rod straight. She met my gaze head on her eyes as hard as rock

"So that was the plan all along. From the moment you knew I was going to be your bodyguard?" I shrugged maintaining the character. I didn't want to say what was coming next but I had to.

Finish it Cooper, I said to myself. Make sure she never comes back to you again

"It wasn't the best situation but hey when opportunity knocks. I mean you have grown up into a very sexy women who wouldn't want to sleep with you. But then that attitude of yours, it was a total turn off. But we got past that, now I can honestly say you were one of the best lays I've ever had, I've never had a virgin before. I like my women experienced, but you wow" I smiled at her putting all my acting skills to the test. Sonny glared at me and marched forward. I looked down and saw the pure hatred in her eyes. I knew what was coming. I braced my self of a slap.

CRUNCH I saw stars and felt pain radiate from my nose. Oh wow I hadn't expected -

Bam. Her knee came up and hit its mark between my legs. I crumpled over, sinking down onto the floor. My body in pain. I had forgotten that this Sonny was a lot more volatile than old Sonny. I pressed a hand to my bleeding throbbing nose. Oh shit that hurt. Sonny stood over me, her face having returned back to that cold mask

"You Chad Dylan Cooper are the most disgusting pig I have ever had the displeasure of being around. I should have let those bastards kill you that night. Matter fact I should kill you myself, but I've wasted enough of my life on you, and I'm not about to waste the rest of it sitting in jail for murder. I guess I'll have to just hope that the kick I gave you in the balls has made you sterile and saved this world the horror of your children." She turned digging her heel into my hand as she went. I leaned my head back, My nose was in pain, my balls hurt, my hand was bruised. But none of that compared to the pain in my heart. It ached when it remembered all the things I had said to her, I deserve every hit she had given me. I sat and stared at the wall when Sonny came back in. She cast me a cold glance and then smiled

"Goodbye Cooper. And if you ever come near me again a broken nose will be the least of your worries" She slide on her sunglasses and walked out of the kitchen and out of my life. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling and my heart from breaking.

It was useless, they both happened anyway.

I don't know how long I sat there when I heard the door shut. I opened my eyes shocked. Sonny had come back? I opened my mouth to call out when I saw a figure in the doorway

One that definitely wasn't Sonny.

"You?"

* * *

**TPOV **

I had packed everything and was ready to go. But I had to make one stop before I took off to the airport. I was leaving L.A, there was nothing here for me any more. I'm not sure there ever was. It's weird I had stayed in this town because I had wanted to be close to Nico without being close to Nico but now I was leaving to get away from Nico. But before I leave I wanted to stop and say goodbye to Sonny. Sonny was the only real friend I have ever had, and I was never going to see her again after today. I was moving on , changing my identity and starting a new life. It was for the best.

I pulled into Chad's drive way and started up the walk but stopped when I saw a figure dressed in black enter the house. I froze, who was that? I walked slowly to the door than around to where the kitchen window was. It was slightly open and I could hear voices coming out of it but I didn't dare look in for fear they would see me. I leaned under the window and listened.

"You?" I heard Chad gasp

"Me" a voice said in return. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it

"Why?" Chad sounded truly confused.

"Shh I'll tell you why later, but were running out of time. We've got to go" I heard Chad groan

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's easy to where you made your name!" There was a scuffle and I heard something drop to the floor.

"And where I lost everything" I heard the voice say. Their was a sound of something being dragged. I got up to run and call the cops. But when I turned I found myself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Uh uh uh Tawni we can't have you running off to the cops and spilling our little secret before were ready now can we?" I looked up in shock.

"You!"

BOOM.

**GASP! **


	15. Come and get me

**SORRY GUYS I WAS HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE WITH WRITERS BLOCK. BUT NOW I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! **

**SPOV**

I sped into the drive way. Stupid Chad Stupid why wouldn't he just tell me about the threats? I'm his friking bodyguard! He should have told me! I ran up to the door and turned the handle finding it open.

"CHAD!" There was no answer. I ran around the house looking all over for him. But it was no use, I knew he was gone. The problem was I don't know where to. I walked outside and was about to walk away when I heard a moan come from the bushes. I froze and drew my gun. I walked slowly toward the noise being as quiet as possible. I turned the corner, gun up and ready to fire when I saw.

"OH MY GOSH TAWNI!" She was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. She groaned again. I rushed to her side and tried to locate where the bleeding was coming from. I took off my jacket and pressed it to the wound in her chest.

"Tawn can you hear me?" I watched her eyelids flutter.

"Sonny…. No… hurt… Chad" She mumbled in between gasp of pain. I pulled out my phone to call and ambulance. After giving them directions and telling them to hurry, I focused all my attention back on Tawni.

"O.k. Tawni just stay with me Kay?" I put more pressure on the wound but blood was still leaking out. This was bad, she's losing too much blood. I looked around praying for the ambulance to hurry.

"Sonny… took Chad… took him" I glanced down, Tawni's eyes were open and she raised her hand to grasp my wrist as tightly as she could. Her eyes wild with panic.

"Go Sonny… took him… name" What? She wasn't making any sense.

"What Tawni I don't understand?" She grasped my wrist tighter. She took a deep shuddering breath

"Took Chad to where he made…. Made his name" She gasped out. Made his name? I shook my head, right now I had to concentrate on Tawni. I had to get her to relax.

"O.k. Tawni I understand." She gave a shaky laugh

"Don't lie…. Promise me that you'll go get him" She coughed. I heard sirens approaching. Please hurry I whispered.

"I promise" She stared at me.

"And tell Nico I love him….. I never stopped" I shook my head

"You can tell him yourself" She gave a weak smile

"Don't make the same mistake… I did" Her eyes started to close, and her grip on my wrist loosened.

"Tawni! TAWNI! NO stay with me goddamn it, Stay with me." I heard the ambulance pull into the drive, The EMT's came and pushed me out of the way. I watched as the lifted her on to the gurney and into the ambulance then went screeching off down the street sirens blaring. I stood in the driveway gazing after them. My phone buzzed

_AS THE SAYING, GOES CURIOSITY KILLED CAT, OR IN THIS CASE THE SLUT. THE GAME IS ON_

_COME AND GET ME BITCH_

I gripped the phone tighter in my hand, I wanted to scream. The bastard who shot Tawni was gonna pay. I'll make sure of it. I got in my car. Now what did she say? They took him to where he made his name? That didn't make sense, he's been Chad Dylan Cooper since…

Mackenzie Falls

Before that he was Chad Dylan Goldfarb. I backed out of the driveway and headed to the studio I had sworn I would never again set foot in, and haven't, in the last five years, the whole time praying that I wasn't to late.

* * *

**CPOV**

I woke with a throbbing in my head and tied to a chair. I leaned my head back and squinted in the light. I blinked slowly then looked around. I took the in the familiar surroundings, What the...?

I was at Mackenzie falls.

_To where you made your name _

Oh yeah that right. This is where I became famous, where it all began. I struggled against the restraints, trying and failing to loosen them.

"Come on Chad, you're gonna have to stop that. You need to keep your strength up" I turned toward the voice as much as the chair would allow.

"Why are you doing this James?" (**A/N YES THERE IT IS! It's James Conroy! For a minute there it was going to be Grady then I changed my mind. But don't think you got it all figured out yet…)**

"Ha do I really need a reason? Maybe I like the cat and mouse game. Maybe I like to kill. Maybe I was bored." He walked closer to me and gripped my face forcing me to look at him.

"Or maybe I was driven to it" He shoved my face roughly away.

"Driven to it my ass! No one can force you to kill, to destroy lives!" I spat at him. He swung around angrily

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about! You, who's always had everything! You don't know what it's like to be at the bottom, to be kicked around, and told you suck again and again and again!" He paced angrily.

"Oh boo hoo, their are people out there who have it worse than you James-" He swung and punched me in the gut. I bent over and gasped.

"SHUT UP! This is all your fault! All of it! Do you know what happened after you and Sonny got me kicked off of Mackenzie Falls and writing on your stupid blog about me! No girl wanted to come near me, no studio would hire me! All because you told the world how I dumped America's sweetheart, then got me blackballed from condor studios!" He stormed away again, pacing and mumbling to himself. I leaned back o.k., maybe I had been a little harsh about what I did to James. But I was young and in love for the first time. It had been bad enough that he had went out with Sonny, but then to dump her for her best friend? Talk about bogus.

"O.k. James I admit maybe I was a little harsh. But I'm-"

"Maybe….. A little….. Harsh?" He grounded out every word. "You blasted me on the web calling me a no good phone/girlfriend stealing two timing loser! Then went and wrote about the whole story! Do you have any idea what that did to my rep? You knew how many people/ fans/directors read your blog! But no you couldn't stop there! You just had to go to Mr. Condor and tell him the story and get me thrown out of the studio! You single handily destroyed my career! You and your stupid girlfriend." He broke off breathing heavily.

"O.k. your right, I was mean. Bad Chad. But does that give you the right to go around and kill people?" He pushed back from my chair and stood up. He looked thoughtful.

"You know there was a couple years there where I didn't think it did. Where I was not content, but resigned to never work in show biz again. But then I met her. Her name was Martha and she was the first girl that would give me her number after the whole Sonny fiasco. We dated for awhile and I fell in love. Until she sent me a text one day breaking up with me. And you know what it said? Hmm you don't? It said see James this is what it feels like to be broken up with through a text. And she signed for Sonny Munroe." He paused here "It just about killed me. You know a year later I found out that she had been keeping a blog about it talking with her friends. She had the whole world laughing at me, So I decided to give them something to laugh at." He broke off again

"And that's when you started killing" I asked he nodded slowly

"I started off small, The first movie director who laughed in my face when I came for a audition. One celebrity that dumped wine on me at a dinner party. And another who laughed in my face when I came to a party at his house. Then I decided it was time to go big time."

"That's when you killed Port" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes that's when I killed your pathetic girlfriend. I thought it would finally make you feel the pain I did. But after I killed her I realized you weren't even in love with the twit. Oh well live and learn."

I growled and strained against the chains.

"You Son of a Bitch! I could kill you for what you did to her! To every single one of them." He looked at me and laughed.

"Sucks doesn't it Chad ? To know that you were the cause of all of this? That if it wasn't for you and your connection to her, Portlyn would still be alive? That they would all still be alive?" He smiled. I was breathing heavily.

"It wasn't my fault! You chose to kill those people. You did it, Not me!" He leaned closer

"Do you really believe that Chad?" I stared into his eye but said nothing. He smirked

"I didn't think so" Then he turned and shut the door. Leaving me in total darkness with only my guilt for company.

* * *

**SPOV**

I pulled up on the street across from Condor Studios and checked out the exterior of the building. Everything looked calm like nothing was wrong. I started to doubt my hunch. Maybe this isn't where he made his name. I shook my head. Of course it is! Mackenzie Falls made him famous. Besides a good agent always goes with her instincts. And all my instincts where telling me that Chad was here. Now I need a way to get inside undetected…

Zora

I whipped out my phone and looked for her new number. Then called her

"Hello?"

"Hey Zora this is Sonny"

"Oh hey Sonny! Sorry I must not have programmed your number into my phone."

"It's o.k. But I really need your help"

"Kay with what?"

"I need to know how you get into the vents from outside of Condor Studios."

There was silence on her end

"Zora?"

"I'm here. I'm just trying to remember and also trying not to ask why you need this information since I have a feeling you aren't gonna tell me"

"You're right I'm not"

"Thought so. Anyway the only way I remember is the one outside of the cafeteria. There's a vent there that has a ladder in it and goes straight up and connects with all the other main ducks. When you get to the top there will be a split. go straight to get to the teen gladiator set go right for So Random and go left for Mackenzie falls. But Sonny be careful up there. The buildings been close for a while and I'm not sure how sturdy those vents are. "

"Thanks Zora I promise to be careful. Oh and Tawni's been shot she's in-"

"Tawni's been WHAT?"

"Zora calm down. I said Tawni's been shot and she's in the same hospital I was. I need you to call Nico tell him and go be there for her. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"O.k. I'm going over there now. Be careful Sonny"

"I will I swear." I hung up and ,made one more call then reached in my back seat pulling my case out from under one of the chairs. I opened it and grabbed a gun fully loaded, knife, my badge, two pair of handcuffs, mini flashlight, rope. and a mask for the vents. I shifted and looked in the pocket of the backseat for a pair of goggles or something to protect my eyes with in the vent. I found a pair of sun glasses and pulled them out, they would have to do. Then strapped everything to my belt and looked out at the building. O.k. time to go. I opened the door and began to stealthily make my way over to the building that housed the Cafeteria. I ducked behind a building and slide along the wall trying to stay out of view of the security camera's. When I got to the corner I pulled out my compact mirror and checked around the corner. Shit two guys, why is it always two guys? I put the mirror away . O.k. think Sonny think. I glanced around and saw a pretty decent sized rock on the ground. Bingo. I picked it up, counted to three and hurled it against the wall next to me, then went still.

"What was that?" One of them called out

"Probably nothing" The other responded

"Well I'm gonna go and check it out just in case." I heard footsteps coming closer and counted. One two three. Just when I saw the front of his body I yanked and pulled him around the corner to me, I punched him in gut and aimed a roundhouse kick at his jaw. His head snapped back and hit the wall and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I stepped back and grabbed his friend just as he rounded the corner. I kneed him in the gut flipped him over then punch him in the head. Unfortunately he wasn't going down as easy as the other guy. He bucked under me and threw me off. I hit the ground and he was on top of me his hands around my neck. I struggled and kicked but nothing was shaking him he had at least a good hundred pounds on me. I gasped for air and felt around for my hands until, thank god, my hand found the rock from earlier. I brought it up and crashed it against his skull. He fell to the side of me and went still. I rolled over and gasped as my lungs painfully refilled with air. I held my throbbing throat and looked at the guy I just knocked out.

"Oh I hope your dead" I seeethed, He moaned

"Damn" I hurried up and grabbed him dragging him over to were the other guy was and used one of my handcuffs to cuff them to a pipe. Then continued on my way, I reached the vent Zora was talking about and pulled out out my mask and sunglasses. I slipped them on and opened the vent.

Man was it dusty in there. Eww and was there something moving? I almost shut the vent and tried to think of another way in, but talked myself out of it. I didn't have time for that, So I took a deep breath. For Chad Sonny For Chad. He needs you they could be hurting him. The image of anyone beating up on my Chad got me going. I opened the vent and dove in. Once I was inside I became very thankful for the fore thought of getting the mask and glasses, there must be a foot of dust in here. I climbed up the vent and scurried through the top then turned left at the split. Now here's the hard part. How the heck am I suppose to know what room his in? Or for that matter how to get there. I let out a big breath and blew a cloud of dust everywhere. I guess I'm going to have to keep crawling and hope for luck. After ten or so minutes I was about to get discouraged when I heard Chad's voice coming from the tunnel to the left of me. My heart started thumping and I scurried to the vent it was coming from and looked down, I was about twelve feet above the ground and could barely make out Chad who looked like he was chained to a chair. And was that...

James Conroy?

"You Son of a Bitch! I could kill you for what you did to her! To every single one of them." Chad yelled. I saw James laughed and walk over to Chad. He leaned down and said something but I was to far to hear. Chad looked down and James left, shutting the door and leaving us in almost total darkness. I silently removed the vent, tied the rope to one of the overhanging pipes and lowered myself down, hoping that it was sturdy enough to hold. I let go and landed on the ground as silently as I could. Chad jumped.

"Who's that?" His voice sounded weird. I crawled over to him.

"Chad honey it's me. Are you alright?" I started feeling his body to see if I could feel any broken bones or missing limbs, then I felt his face.

"OH MY GOSH that jerk gave you a broken noise!" I whispered. Chad chuckled

"No baby that was you" I blushed

"Oh yeah sorry about that" Then I felt his cheeks.

"Chad are you crying?" I asked shocked

"No… Yeah… It's a long story"

"And I'd love to hear it but in a place were there aren't people out trying to kill you" I shuffled around to feel at the chains. Yes! He had used a key lock. I picked a hairpin from my hair and got to work. In about a minute I was done. Chad stood up and stretched.

"Now Sonny how do we get out of here?" I glanced around

"Well I was hoping that we could go back through the vents but there's no way those things are going to hold both of us so were going out through the way you came in." I grabbed his hand and was about to pull out my flashlight when the lights came on. I could hear someone slowly clapping

"Good job Sonny, I was wondering how long it would take you to come and rescue your man." I gripped Chad's hand tighter

"The games over James I called for back up they'll be here any minute." James smiled

"Oh no they won't"

"What do you mean-" He held up a hand

"I think it's time you met my partner in all this" Just then I felt the barrel of a gun press into my back.

"You just had to come back." I went still. I knew that voice, No it can't be. I turned around and came face to face with my worst nightmare.

"You?"

**DOUBLE GASP! **


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**HEY GUYS! SO HERE IT IS THE NEXT INSTALMENT IN WHAT HAS TO BE ONE OF THE BEST STORIES I'VE EVER WRITTEN! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME THAT YOU LOVE MY STORY! ANYWAY GO AHEAD, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

**O AND BTW THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE A LOT OF LANGUAGE SO IF THAT OFFENDS YOU I'M SORRY!**

**SPOV**

"Ms. Stark?" I stared at my boss in complete and utter shock. "It was you? The whole time?" She gave me a humorless smile. As she reached forward and took my gun out of my holster. It was basically useless to me anyway there, was no way I could have gotten it out of the holster and the safety off before she pulled her trigger. She took out the bullet cartridge and slid it into her pocket then threw the useless gun on the floor.

"Don't act so surprise Ms. Monroe. It's not like there wasn't clues. You just were to distracted to put them together." I thought back

"Oh my god. I should have seen it." The red pen, Ms. Stark always wrote in red pen she even had during our meeting when this all started. The blind spot the creeps used to get into Chad's house, who else would have known, The bomb, I had said myself she was one of the top bomb specialist the bureau has ever seen. Even in the notes, every single one had called me Ms. Monroe except the last text, James would never call me that, no one did except her. I was such an idiot!

"So your finally figuring it out. Sucks doesn't it? To know you had all the pieces but failed to put them together" She chuckled

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this?"

"You still haven't figured that out? Come on Ms. Monroe. Look around, see what's in front of your eyes" I racked my brain trying to find a connection in all this. But try as I might I couldn't, I was about to say so when Chad spoke up

"Oh my god! That's why you looked so familiar!" Ms. Stark smiled.

"So you finally figured it out huh Chad?"

"Yes I just can't believe that I didn't see it before" O.k. I was completely and utterly lost.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Chad turned to me

"Sonny Ms. Stark isn't really Ms. Stark"

"What are you talking about" I was so confused and it was pissing me off.

"Her name, at least back when I knew her was Mandy Scarlett Jackson" Why did that name sound so….. My stomach dropped

"Wait Mandy? The same Mandy from So Random?" I whispered

"The very same! I'm surprised we didn't see it before she looks exactly the same except back then she had red hair and blue eyes, which I'm sure she change with dye and contacts. We must be blind, you used to watch So Random and I worked with her!" Chad exclaimed

"So you finally figured it out? Bout time I was beginning to worry" Mandy drawled sarcastically

"Why?" I asked. Mandy looked thoughtful

"Did anyone ever tell you the circumstances under which I left? No? Well let me tell you I didn't just leave So Random. I was forced out, by your little man slut over there. Did you know we dated? Huh? Did you know that I was his first? And by first I mean first _everything_. " I glanced at Chad, he looked away. Mandy laughed

"Oh you didn't tell her that did you? Well did you tell her what you did to me? By that look I'm guessing you didn't. He cheated on me with _Portlyn. _I walked in on them in their underwear. Chad tried to feed me that lie that they were rehearsing. I almost believed him but then I thought. _Wait Mackenzie falls is a teenage show they don't have sex scenes_." She chuckled humorlessly. "As you can imagine I was spitting mad, I loved this little piece of shit and he cheated on me? On ME? So I started the infamous rivalry between our shows and made the next three weeks I was there hell. But Chad just couldn't handle it, he went to the director of the studio and had me fired. He destroyed my career because he didn't like my attitude."

She pointed the gun at him a wild look in her eye

"Well Chad, how you like me now!" She looked really close to shooting him and I had yet to come up wit a plan, I needed to distract her.

"I don't understand. You killing people because of that?" That seemed ludicrous. Again Mandy looked thoughtful

"You know, after I left So Random I tried to keep acting, I really did. But it wasn't working out so I decided to follow in my moms footsteps and go into FBI training.. But to do that I had to be eighteen. So I got a new identity which is surprisingly easy to do if you have the right friends. Then I joined ranks and worked my butt off I climb the ladder surprisingly fast. I was made Director in only nine years. Amazing isn't it? But I never forgot you Chad, So when James approached me with his plan, I jumped to help him. Chad had to learn that you can't just fuck with peoples lives and get away with it."

"So you and James started killing?"

"Yeah we started off small. You know to prepare because we wanted it to be perfect for Chad."

"You killed all those people to teach Chad a lesson"

"Yes and no. Those people were scum who had it coming to them."

"Those people were innocents!'

"Innocents! HA! Those stars James killed? Besides being dicks to him do you know what they did? One had a DUI, caused a car crash that killed a family. But because she was Maddie fucking Gore the officer let her off , all she had to do was slip him a couple hundreds, he told the news reports that they couldn't find the other driver. The other, raped a teenage girl while he was out partying with friends, but being the Mr. Moneybags he was he paid the girl thousands of dollars and got her picture in a magazine so she wouldn't go to the cops. And that director, he was a drug dealer! I myself took his corporation down but he got off. Got some hot shot lawyer and got his name cleared. They were all disgusting pigs who deserved to die" She spat. I was shocked. How had these people gotten away with so much?

"And Portlyn? What did she do to deserve to die" Mandy shrugged

"Nothing, I just didn't like the bitch" I felt sick,

"So you were the brains? This whole time" I asked

"Duh? Did you really think that _he _was the mastermind of this operation"

"HEY!" James yelled

"Sorry" Mandy replied not really sounding that sorry at all. James just huffed and fell silent.

"I still don't understand, if James wanted revenge on Chad and Me then why did he only take Chad?"

"I convinced him to let you go. I tired my hardest to make you hate Chad and leave, never to return. But your just to fucking stubborn for that. I knew once you went back to the house and found Tawni you would never let this go until you solved it all, so I gave the "all clear" to James and he was thrilled." She shook her head "But I wanted to save you, I really tried"

"Why?"

"Because…. Believe it or not I actually like you. You're a damn good agent the best we've got and you could be so great for the agency. Killing you just felt wasteful and wrong." She glanced at Chad "But him, I could kill easily and say the world would be better off" Chad growled and took a step toward her. She held the gun up higher

"Nuh uh uh don't forget who has the gun here Chaddy" Chad stopped. She smiled and looked back at me

"But you just had to come Sonny. Why?"

"Because I love him." Chad looked at me and held my gaze. I smiled and squeezed his hand tighter "I don't wanna live without him" Chad smiled

"I love you to Sonshine" I wanted so badly to pull him into a kiss but I knew that now was not the greatest time.

"Well as touching as this moment is, we're running out of time so I have to ruin it." She raised the gun "You know I actually like this scenario, now Chad gets to watch the love of his life die in his arms because of the mistakes he's made in his past. It's almost poetic " She sighed and her gaze locked with mine

"Goodbye Ms. Monroe" I watched as her finger began to pull back on the trigger

"THIS IS LAPD COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Mandy jumped in surprise momentarily dropping the gun and taking her eyes off of us. At the same time I dropped Chad's hand and ran for the gun.

After that all hell broke loose.

**NPOV**

I was sitting in my apartment staring at the wall. I can't believe Tawni ran last night, how could she even think I could hate her for something that was not her fault. I leaned forward and rub a hand over my face.

I had to talk to her.

That was it, I need to straighten things out with her. Maybe after we did I could convince her to take a chance on us again. I got up to grab my jacket and was about to walk out of the door when my phone rang. I almost didn't answer it. But what if it was Tawni? I doubt it was but just in case. I threw my jacket down and ran for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nico?" Man it was Zora

"Oh hey Zora. Look I'm kinda busy so-"

"Tawni's been shot" My heart literally stopped

"What?"

"I'm sorry to blurt it out like that but I don't have all day. She's at the same hospital Sonny was in and Nico…."

"What?"

"It's bad. It's really bad" Her voice cracked.

"I'll be right there" I threw down the phone and ran out of the house skipping stairs and rushing out to my car. I must have broken all the speed limits because I was at the hospital no more than thirty minutes after Zora's call and it was on the other side of Los Angeles. I was in the waiting room in seconds I don't even remember how I got there.

"NICO!" I turned and saw Grady sitting in the lobby. I ran to him

"Hey what's going on? Where's Zora?"

"I don't know man she went out to call you and never came back. She was upset probably took a walk" I nodded

"How is she?" Grady shook his head.

"Man it's bad. They went into surgery to take out the bullet. It was lodge by her heart and… they said that its impossible to tell if she will live until after the surgery. But the odds aren't looking good man." I felt my knees give out and I sank into the chair before I crashed to the floor. Grady's words ran around in my head

_Man it's bad…._

_Bullet lodge near heart..._

_If she lives…_

_Not looking good …_

All the time we wasted, all this time and we could have….

Tawni can't die. She never got a chance to be happy

She means too much to me

She can't. She just can't it's not fair

I put my face in my hands and tried not to cry. Because I of all people know that life is almost never fair.

**CPOV**

"SONNY!" I yelled but she had already charged her boss. Knocking the gun from her hand and sending it flying across the room and landing a kick in her solar plexus.

"CHAD!" She yelled "GET THE GUN" . I spun around and saw James running for it. I dove to the ground reaching it barely before James dove and knocked it out of my hands. He got up on his knees and started to stand but I grabbed his foot and pulled him down, He turned and aimed a kick at my head but I rolled and dodged it. I momentarily let go of his foot and he got up to run for it. I jumped to my feet and chased him tackling him to the ground. Now I wish I could say it was me and my manliness that knocked James unconscious, but it was more of good timing. See I had tackled James right by the old Mackenzie desk that I used to sit behind and when he went down his head cracked against it. Their by rendering him unconscious. But I don't think I'll tell Sonny that. It sounds more manly if she believed that I had given him just one punch to the face and he was out cold. Not like I could actually do that, I wasn't trained in martial arts like Sonny, but hey she doesn't need to know that. I pushed James out of the way and ran the rest of the five feet to get the gun. Just as I reached it, Someone else grab it. Mandy. I reached around her and tried to grab it back but she elbowed me in the gut and I stepped back and bent over in pain. When I looked up again Mandy was looking at me with her cold calculating eyes, and gave me an even colder smile. She raised the gun

"_CHAD!" _I heard Sonny scream her voice sounded far away. Almost like I was hearing her from under water.

"Rest in peace Sucka" Mandy whispered

Its funny when your facing death time seems to slow, and as I watched her finger pull back on that trigger a million thoughts ran through my head

_I wish I had gotten more time with Sonny_

_Got married _

_Had kids _

_I hope Tawni's O.k._

_I hope Sonny's o.k._

_I hope she finds someone who'll treat her right like I never had_

_I deserve this because all those people dying where my fault _

And the stupidest thing that ran through my mind

_How the hell had I found this bitch attractive? _

Time righted itself and she pulled the trigger. I was thrown off my feet and crumpled to the ground.

Hitting the cold floor and going still.

**SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFY! I KNOW HOW MUCH EVERYONE HATES THEM, BUT THERE WHAT KEEPS YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE, BEFORE I GO I HAVE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO **

**yellergurl WHO HAD IT ALMOST COMPLETELY FIGURED OUT! WHEN I WAS READING YOUR REVIEW I WAS LIKE OH MY GOD SHE GOT ALMOST EVERY CLUE! AMAZING! **

**AND TO**

**AllisonCooper YOUR ACTUALLY THE ONE WHO PUT IT IN MY HEAD THAT IT SHOULD BE MANDY. IT FIT BETTER THEN HAVING PORTLYN RISE FROM THE DEAD LIKE I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED. SO THANKS! **

**AND CONGRADS TO EVERYONE WHO FIGURED OUT IT WAS SONNY'S BOSS. BUT I GUESS I KINDA THREW YOU WITH HER ACTUALLY BEING I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT ONE WAS COMING! ;-) THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED PLZ CONTINUE! **


	17. But this is Life

**OKAY HERE WE GO THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! WERE ALMOST THERE YOU GUYS! **

**SPOV ** (_Five minuets earlier_)

"CHAD GET THE GUN!" I yelled as I kicked my former boss and mentor in the gut. I did a swift uppercut and then connected it with a left hook. Mandy went flying. I advanced on her about to hit her again when she dropped to the ground swinging her leg out and knocking my feet out from under me. I crashed to the ground,

Why does this always happen to me? I thought then rolled to avoided Ms. Stark downward kick that ,if it had connected, would have broken my ribs I jumped to my feet barley dodging her next hit then did a roundhouse kick which connected with her jaw once more. She gasped and spat out blood.

"Give it up. I called the police and you heard them outside. They'll be in here any minute." I told her. It was true I had called regular ole LAPD after I got off the phone with Zora. I don't know why I just had a hunch, and I never go against my hunches.

Mandy growled as she advanced on me. She threw a right arm punch which I caught, A left arm punch which again I caught. I had both her hands in my own and prepared for my next move. To late I realized it left my stomach open as she brought up her foot and kicked me hard. I fell back on the ground gasping. She walked forward

"And you've always been good" I tired to roll again but she was to fast and kicked me. I rolled to my stomach and tried to get up. But she was on top of me with my arms twisted through hers and over my head. I bucked and squirmed trying to shake her but it was useless. She tsked

"But not good enough" and with that she brought my head up and smashed it into the floor.

An intense pain ripped through my skull and I had to fight to keep conscious. I was so close to passing out when I heard a voice in my head. A voice that sounded strangely like my moms.

_Fight Sonny Fight _

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I watched Mandy go over toward the gun, she was going to beat Chad to it

_Come on hon. Get up get up _

I struggled to my feet. I stumbled and almost fell.

_He needs you Sonny _

I took a couple uneasy steps

_Come on Sonny, Push it back he needs you _

I saw them struggle, the room seemed to sway as I fought to keep conscious. It wasn't that far but it might as well have been miles. I was filled with dread there was no way I could reach him in time.

_Yes you can Baby _

I saw Chad jerk and stumble back, I watched as Ms. Stark turned and faced him raising the gun.

"CHAD!"

I don't know what happened next, I felt a wave of anger come over me so strong it obliterated the pain.

Not him, She was not going to take him from me

I ran toward Chad reaching him just as she whispered his famous line. I pushed him to the ground and did the second most stupidest thing I have ever done in my life.

I took the bullet for Chad.

* * *

**CPOV**

I laid on the ground and waited for the pain that had to have been coming. But I didn't feel it. I felt over my body and felt completely in tacked. I sat up and smiled, she had missed I wanted to laugh until I saw Sonny's crumpled and bleeding body on the floor.

"SONNY!" no No NO not her not her, please god anyone but her. I crawled to her and took her hand. I glanced over and saw Mandy standing there. She looked like she was in complete shock over what had happened. She glared at me

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE YOU! NOT HER YOU!" She screamed and raised the gun again.

Their was a shot

I cringed and once again waited for the pain

And once again it didn't come.

I looked up. Ms. Stark still stood there, gun raised in the same position with a look of shock on her face. She looked down and saw the blood beginning to seep through and stain her shirt. She looked up again

"How-" Then she fell to the ground. Behind her stood the last person I ever would have expected.

Zora.

She stood there calm and collected, gun still raised.

"Good riddance" She said while behind her the LAPD swarmed into the room. Zora ran over to me and kneeled next to Sonny. She turned

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE OVER HERE!" I was still holding Sonny's hand between mine as Zora took off her jacket and pressed it to the wound in her stomach. I glanced at Sonny's face her nose was bloodied and looked broken and there was a dark bruise forming on her forehead. I pushed her hair back and her eyelids fluttered, not really opening.

"Come on baby talk to me. You have to stay focus, you can't pass out." If she had a concussion, which I'm positive she did then I had to keep her awake.

"Chad… I'm sorry"

"For what baby there's nothing to be sorry about." She smiled

"Yes there is. If I hadn't been so silly….. We could have been together, things would've been different"

"You don't know that, I could have found some other way to screw it up" Again she smiled faintly.

"Chad…. I promised Tawni I would tell Nico… she loves him. I need you to do it now."

"What? Why Sonshine your gonna be fine" I squeezed her hand

"Liar" She sobbed tears started to run down her cheek. I shut my eyes to hold my own in. Just then the paramedics came over. I was pushed out of the way as they got her on a gurney, and ran to the ambulance. I got into the back with her they closed the doors and we sped off into the night. I held her hand as they hooked her up to all of theses different machines and tried to slow the bleeding I brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. She opened her eyes and gave me a sad smile.

"I love you Sonshine. You can't leave me, I don't know what I would do without you. I can't survive without you"

"I love you to Chad, I always have" She started to smile but then her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to shake. The machines started beeping like crazy.

"She's crashing! Paddles!" The other EMT handing him a paddle and they shocked Sonny

Nothing

Shocked her again

Nothing

Shocked her one more time.

There was a tiny blimp on the machine. Thank god I silently prayed

"She's stabilized, but we have to get her to a hospital stat" One paramedic said

"Good cause were there" We arrived at the hospital and I ran with them as they took her in the room. The nurse stopped me before I could follow. I shoved and tried to push her out of the way.

"LET ME GO! She needs me!" The nurse continued to resist.

"Sir she is in there with the doctors now. She needs them to help her and you NOT to get in there way! Now go sit in the waiting or else I'll have to throw you out" I was breathing heavily but turned and walked to the waiting room.

"CHAD!" I heard my name. I looked up to see Nico and Grady sitting in the chairs.

"Did you come for Tawni to?" Grady asked. I shook my head

"Tawni? No why? Is she hurt?" Grady's eyes widened

"You didn't hear? She was shot at your house earlier." Grady said. Nico just stared off into space.

"WHAT! At my house? What was she doing there?" Now Grady shook his head

"I don't know man, only Sonny knows. Where is she? I thought she would've been here" I felt my chest tighten and slowly sank into the chairs.

"Sonny's been shot too" I whispered. It seemed weird to say it, the fact that I'm sitting here in the waiting room and my Sonshine could be in there slowly dying. It was driving me insane. After everything that's happen after all the words we said and the things we did. Sonny deserved a happy ending, So did Tawni and Nico. I turned to Nico

"I have to tell you something. Tawni told Sonny to tell you that she loves you, that she never stopped. Sonny was supposed to tell you but…." I trailed off. Nico's face seemed to crumple and I looked away

But this is life. I thought

Not everyone can get a happy ending.

* * *

**GPOV**

I looked at Chad and Nico and I couldn't even imagine what they are going through. Both their girls are laid up in a hospital room and they both could die. Two of my best friends could die in one night. It didn't seem real, this is the kind of thing that only happens in the movies, or in bad dramas like Mackenzie Falls. Not real life, and not to such great people like Sonny and Tawni. This was all screwed up.

And to see my other friends, the ones who aren't in a hospital bed. Sit here and look so broken, like their hearts are being ripped out of their chest. I don't know which one is more unfair , both couples have been through so much and haven't even been able to start there lives yet.

I don't know how long we all sat there in complete silence. Zora joined use some time later, I asked why she had blood on her shirt and she told me she would explain later. She looked like she was going to break apart and cry, I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked up and gave me a wobbly smile then rested her head on my shoulder. We all sat there and waited then looked up when we heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. Two doctors came over to us. One turned to Chad the other to Nico

**CPOV**

"Mr. Cooper Sonny Monroe is…"

**NPOV**

"Mr. Harris Tawni Heart is …."

**NOPOV**

One man gasped in relief

One man sobbed in agony

But who did what?

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW MORE TWIST AND MORE CLIFFY'S. I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND PROBABLY WANT TO TRACK ME DOWN AND KILL ME. I DON'T BLAME YAH! BUT BEFORE YOU DO REMEMBER YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER YET! AN YOU KNOW IN MY STORIES THINGS ARE NEVER WHAT THEY SEEM. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. **


	18. After

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT THIS WASN'T THE WAY I PLANNED IT TO END. I ACTULLY WORTE TWO DIFFERENT ENDING'S BUT I THINK THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE. SO ONE LAST TIME BEFORE YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS . NOW READ AND DON'T HATE ME TO MUCH**

* * *

_**Three months later**_

**CPOV**

A breeze blew threw the trees at the graveyard. It had been months since we buried her and it still didn't feel real. I still remembered her laugh, her smile how she was so full of life. She had shared so much of her life with me, and I never even told her how much she meant to me.

James may be locked away and Mandy dead but the fact that she'd died because of me was a fact that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I don't know how long I sat at her gravesite and stared. Maybe just minutes…. Maybe hours…

I had come today to make peace and finally let go, something that was easier said then done. But I would do it because I couldn't continue like this letting the guilt eat at my soul. And I know she wouldn't want me to. I smiled a sad smile

"Goodbye" I whispered and turned on my heels to walk out of the graveyard for the last time. I wouldn't be coming here anymore. It's not like she's really here anyway, it was just a solid place for me to come talk to her. To come say goodbye. I got in my car and looked over the grave site for the last time, then put the car in drive and continued down the street. For the first time in months I felt… lighter… almost like my old self. I smiled and glanced at the clock. There was someone I had to see

* * *

**NPOV**

I stood at the window and gazed out of my new house and smiled, truly content for the first time in years. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a soft kiss on my shoulder. I turned and kissed my wife soundly on the lips.

"Hi" She whispered when we broke apart.

"Hi yourself" I brushed a strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear. God how I loved her, I could sit and stare into her green eyes all day. Tawni smiled

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"You. How much I love you, and how lucky I am to have you." My finger trailed down her neck to the scar on her chest. She had come close to dieing three months ago but had been saved in surgery. I had never been so grateful then when I heard the doctors say that she was going to be o.k. I wish Chad and Sonny had been that lucky. My thoughts were interrupted by Tawni

"I Love you too Nico, but I have some news" Tawni looked nervous. She wasn't looking me in the eye and her hands were knotted in my shirt.

"What is it baby?" I tired to meet her gaze but her eyes were fixed to the ground.

"I'mpregnant" She whispered but I couldn't hear exactly what she said

"What" I asked She took a deep breath and said it again

"I'm pregnant" My heart stopped beating

"WHAT!" She looked up at me exasperated

"Please don't make me say it again" I smiled and picked her up in my arms and swung her around.

"We're pregnant!" I shouted Tawni laughed.

"Not we stupid, me, your not the one who's going to get all fat in the next eight months" She teased but I could see the worry in her eyes. I kissed the tip of her nose

"Tawni it's going to be o.k. nothing is going to happen. I swear it"

"But what if I lose the baby again I don't think I would be able to live with myself-" I cut her off with a kiss

"Stop worrying. Everything is o.k. and if that happens, I seriously doubt it will but if it does, I'm here for you I'll always be here for you. No matter what" She looked up at me and smiled, looking so gorgeous. I couldn't help myself, I swooped her up into my arms bridal style and started for the bedroom. Tawni laughed

"See now this is what got us here in the first place Mr. Harris. Your impatience and habit of randomly carrying me away so you can have your wicked way with me" She smiled, I laughed

"I haven't heard any complaints coming from you Mrs. Harris" She brought one hand up to my face

"And you never will" She sighed "What did I do to deserve you?" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her before lying her down on the bed

"I was just thinking the same thing" I said and then leaned down and concentrated on kissing her senseless.

* * *

**CPOV**

I was standing out side her door. I couldn't bring myself to knock on it yet

_Come on Chad man up_

I raised my hand

_What if she hates me _

I dropped my hand

_You'd deserve it. But you'll never know until you knock _

I raised my hand and stilled

_Do it stupid! _

I knocked and dropped my head. My stomach in knots as I waited.

"I'm coming hold on" I heard her sweet voice for the first time in months and wanted to cry. I held my breath when she turned the knob and the door opened to reveal her.

My Sonshine

* * *

_Flashback to hospital_

_Mr. Cooper Sonny Monroe is out of surgery and the bullet has been removed but she's not out of the woods yet, she sustained a lot of trauma to her brain, heart and spine. were not sure if her body can take it. Were going to try everything we can to get her through the night but she's already crashed twice and to be honest it's not looking good. Even if she does get out of this it's unlikely that she'll be able to walk or function to the level of the ability she did before. I'm sorry, I wish I had better news, but all we can do now is wait and hope for the best, even if what's best is that she wakes up long enough that she can say goodbye._

* * *

That had been the darkest moment of my life to date.

Her open expression instantly grew shuttered and her mouth turned down in a scowl. She was leaning on a cane, her hair was in tangles, and she was wearing a pair of torn sweats.

She couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"What do you want" She growled. I said the first thing that came to mind

"Your walking!" Her scowl deepened

"Yeah no thanks to you" She tried to shut the door but I pushed through

"Sonny please let me explain!" She turned and walked away leaning slightly on the cane for support. I followed her into the apartment "Explain what Cooper! How you left me in a hospital bed after I had taken a bullet for you! How you never came to visit, didn't call, didn't write! How you abandoned me while I had to work through the hardest thing in my life alone! Well guess what, I don't want to hear it!" Her back was to me and I saw her shoulders start to shake.

"Sonny please don't-"

"Just go" She sobbed. It was breaking my heart to see her like this

"Not until you listen. Sonny remember when you came to rescue me and felt that I'd been crying" I watched her and saw that she slowly nodded her head.

"That's because James had just told me why he had started killing all those people. That it had been because of me. That Portlyn, who I know you don't like but was my very best friend, had died a terrible death because of me. The guilt was weighing on me" I took a breath before I could continue

"Then after you were shot and the doctor told me how the bullet you took for me had come so close to your spine and that you might not make it through the night. Then when you did how you may never walk again, how you had a concussion and were put in a medical induced coma because you would be in to much pain if you were awake. It was just another thing that I had caused, another person that I loved so dearly that had gotten hurt because of me." I paused again to see if she would say anything but she didn't so I continued

"I sat by your bed that night, and every night for a week, and the whole time I couldn't sleep. Because every time I did I would have a dream about you dying, about Portlyn dying, about how it all was my fault. And I couldn't face myself and I sure as hell couldn't face you. The day you woke up was the first time I had left your room, I had went to call a therapist and set up an appointment, I couldn't take it any more and I decided that I needed to get help. Professionally" Sonny had slowly turned so I could see her profile.

"I walked back to your room, the door was open and I heard the doctor tell you that you may never walk again. I heard you cry and almost went into comfort you when I heard you say, and I quote, 'I wish I had never taken that bullet how could I be so stupid? Now my life is ruined.'" I stopped again to take a breath

"It was one thing to blame myself but it was another thing entirely to know that you blamed me to. So I left, went to the appointment, and more appointments after. They really did help more then you know, I can finally sleep and be myself again. And I just came from Portlyn's grave **(A/N HAHA HOW MANY OF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SONNY'S?) **I went to say goodbye so that I could finally put it behind me. But I'm still not happy, and I won't ever be happy until I have you in my life again." Sonny shook her head

"Chad-" I ran to her and turned her toward me and gently cupped her face with my hand. I waited for her to slap my hand away but she didn't.

"Sonny, I love you. I never stopped and I'm so sorry for leaving you like that I know it was cowardly, you don't know how many time I sat outside your room wanting to go in but was to scared that you would tell me you hate me to do it." Sonny looked up her eyes full of tears

"It was you wasn't it? Every night someone would sneak into my room and leave a different flower by my bed. I had always hoped it was you but I was afraid it was wishful thinking." I smiled.

"Of course it was me. At first I was afraid you would think it was creepy but I couldn't help myself. I had to be with you some how."

"You didn't leave a note" She said accusingly

"I was afraid that if I did you would threw it away and tell the nurse not to allow me to visit anymore." I smiled again "The only reason she did then was because she had a crush on me in high school and thought that what I was doing was so romantic " Sonny smiled

"The Famous CDC charm" I laughed before once again getting serious

"So Sonny, do you forgive me?" Her gaze dropped and she stepped back

"I thought you had left me and run off, I had to fight through so much alone. I don't know if I can forgive you" She whispered

"Please Sonny, I promise to never leave you alone again. I can't live without you, I barely got through these last months-"

"But you got through. And I did to. I don't wanna live the rest of my life in fear that when the going gets tough, or when things is difficult you'll bail on me again." Her shoulders crumpled in defeat. "I don't know Chad I just don't know." I took a step toward her

"Sonny-"

"Just go" She whispered

"But-"

"Please" Her voice broke. My arms dropped uselessly back to my sides and I turned to walk out of the apartment. When I got to the door I stopped

"Your right Sonny we did get through, but I don't want to just get through. I want to be happy, and I want to be happy with you because you're the only one that makes me feel whole. The only women who I have ever loved with my whole heart. I hope you can forgive me one day and when... If you do I'll be waiting" I said over my shoulder, then walked out and closed the door. I rested my head against the wood for a second before I turned and walked down the hall to wait on the elevator, the whole time hoping to hear the door open behind me and Sonny's voice carry down the hall. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and sighing in defeat I stepped inside and waited for them to close. They had just started to when someone's hand stopped it. I looked up and saw an out of breath Sonny. She collapsed against the door for support and glared at me.

"Sonny what-" She held up a hand

"Just shut up Cooper and let me say this. . You have left me broken hearted and destroyed three times now in my very young life and I hate it. After the hospital I promised myself that I would never let you back in, that you would never make me feel this way again. Ever. It was my determination and anger against you that drove me to get better and work hard so that I could shove it in your face if I ever saw you again. To prove to you and myself that I don't need you, that I can do just fine on my own. And I was right."

"Sonny I-"

"Can't you just shut up? So I promise myself all these things but then you come here and I realize that those were stupid promises because I love you no matter what. And that yes, I don't need you, if your not in my life the world will keep spinning and I will keep living. I may not need you, but I want you, more than I've wanted anything in my life, I'd rather be happy with you then just existing and content without you . That I want to get married and have babies and all these things but I only want them with you, and that I don't want to go back to the girl I was without you these past years and last few months, because I love the girl I am with you so much more." She stopped talking and yanked me full body out of the elevator into her arms.

"But I will say this Cooper, if you hurt me or leave me again you will come up missing" I saw the teasing light in her eye and smiled

"Is that a threat" I said while slowly lowering my mouth to hers

"No honey it's a promise" She said with a smile before I crashed my lips down on hers. When we broke apart I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled.

"Don't worry, As long as I have a say in it I'm not going anywhere" I said quoting her. "And I will never never hurt you again" She smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. After awhile Sonny broke away and leaned her head against my chest.

"Maybe we should move this inside love" I whispered against her hair. Sonny shook her head

"I would if I could but I can't really feel my legs." I looked down at her and saw she was blushing. I wasn't surprised that she couldn't feel her legs. After that sprint for the elevator its amazing she's still standing. Her legs probably weren't used to this much use yet. I bent down and picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck

"Don't worry I got you" I said staring into her eyes, she smiled.

"I know"

* * *

Later that night…..

**SPOV**

Me and Chad laid tangled in my sheets. Chad was currently kissing every scar on my body while I told him how I got each one.

"Knife fight in the Bahamas, I was at a bar and well things got rowdy, being an agent and the current cause of the situation I had to break it up" I said when he kissed the slash scar on my arm. He moved lower to the scars on my wrist. I paused. Chad stopped and looked up at me

"Sonny how did you get theses?" I stared at the ceiling

"After quitting So Random and thinking you played me and my mom dying…. I went through a really rough time. I… I had a moment of weakness. " I stopped there still refusing to look at Chad

"What do you mean a moment of weakness. Please Sonny tell me you didn't…." His voice trailed off.

"I wish I could tell you that. But I can't. I felt so alone and I just figured...who would miss me"

"But your still here so…" again his voice trailed off

"Well after I did it, I heard my moms voice in my head, telling me that this wasn't the answer, that I was meant to go on and do greater things. And I realized how stupid I was being. That killing myself was cowardly and weak and it didn't solve anything. So I wrapped up my wrist and called a cab to the hospital." I stopped again. Chad didn't say anything for a while. Then I felt his lips brush the scar and its matching set on the other wrist. Then he slowly kissed his way up to my lips.

"Well I'm glad that was the end of your suicidal tendencies" He said. But I could see in his eyes how much of what I had said had affected him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said.

"Well I'm not sure they ended there I just got smarter about them, instead of trying to kill myself I got into a job were I could die any day. You know I could be stabbed, shot, blown up, strangled-" Chad growled and kissed me to shut me up.

"O.k. that's it you are getting a new job. No discussion" He said. I laughed

"And what gives you the right to dictate my life mister"

"I feel that as your future husband I get a say or two about what my wife and the mother of my children does for a living" My heart stopped. I know I had mentioned early on the elevator about wanting to be married to him and everything but it still got me flustered when he said it.

"Yeah well maybe you get a say or two" I said. Chad leaned back and looked down at me.

"So are you saying yes?" He asked

"So are you asking" I shot back. Chad looked exasperated

"You know I am" He said

"Hmm that funny because I don't remember hearing a question." I smiled at the tortured look on his face. He groaned and rolled off the bed

"Stubborn women" He said as he cast around for his pants. I rolled up on my side and put my head on top of my hands.

"Are you leaving?" I asked hating the thread of fear I heard in my own voice. Damn it I hate that he made me this vulnerable and weak. I hate being weak. Chad looked at me his expression soften

"Never" he whispered as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pants pocket. I gasped when he got down on one knee, still gloriously naked and opened the box. Inside was the most amazing ring I had ever seen. My hand covered my mouth

"I can't imagine living one moment of my life without you, you are a part of me and always have been since I saw you in the cafeteria with that stupid fat suit on. You make me a better person and I want to ,and need to, spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me and making up for all the times I've made you sad. So Alison "Sonny" Elizabeth Munroe will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He smiled up at me, his eye sparkling. I got down on my knees in front of him and wrapped my arm around his neck

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" I said before kissing him senseless. He pulled back and slipped the ring on my finger than picked me up and put me back on the bed. He smirked down at me a wicked gleam in his eye

"Well now you'll never get rid of me. Your stuck with me forever" He said as he leaned down and kissed my neck. I smiled

"Forever might not be long enough"

But I guess it would do.

* * *

**FIN! **

******SIGH DON'T YOU JUST LOVE A HAPPY ENDING? **I'VE HAD FUN WRITING THIS STORY AND SHARING IT WITH YOU GUYS. I'M SAD IT HAS TO COME TO AN END BUT C'EST LA VIE. DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE HEARING MORE FROM ME IN THE FUTURE. I'M ALREADY WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY TO TORTURE YOU GUYS WITH. I CAN HARDLY WAIT! 

**SINCERELY **

**KARLITA JONES ;-) **


End file.
